Unspoken
by 40four
Summary: Set after the end of the Escaflowne movie. What happens on the trip to Adom between Van and Hitomi and after she returns to Earth? Not many words are spoken. Started as a one-shot, but decided to elaborate. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

For some reason, I decided to watch Escaflowne- A Girl In Gaea the other day and couldn't stop thinking about Van and Hitomi. They are one of my favorite fictional couples, although they never had the chance to be together in the series or the movie. I like the movie because it focuses less on the Allen-Hitomi-Van love triangle and the characters are so much more primal and raw.

This may or may not be a one-shot. I have a lot of studying to do, so I may come back at a later time and add to it.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Escaflowne. I am making zero coin off this story.

 **Unspoken**

* * *

Hitomi stares out of the window in the small room that has been assigned to her. The gentle rocking of the rolling crusade ship puts her at ease, and yet she can't find sleep on the hard, wooden cot next to her. Her hand closes around the pendant hanging from the chain on her neck. Was this the end? Was Escaflowne sealed in the precious stone forever? She lets out a gentle sigh and her thoughts drift, like so often, to Van.

He had asked her to come with him to Adom for the time being. Not knowing what else to do, she had agreed. When the fighting ended, the crew of the rolling ship was free to go wherever they pleased, but out of habit, they stuck together. Hitomi turns and slowly wanders out of her small room. Her feet carry her aimlessly through the ship where the crew had been busy drinking and celebrating for hours. Now, in the early morning hours when it was still dark, most everybody is passed out propped up randomly against walls and enjoying their alcohol-induced slumber.

Her feet take her all the way up to the main deck where the bowsprit pierces the dark air. She walks over to the side and leans on the wooden railing. Her thoughts never leave Van. She wonders what he is feeling right now. What are his plans upon coming back home to Adom? He is the wild king of a broken country destroyed by war and drenched in blood. She shivers at the thought and gently hugs herself. Then, out of nowhere, a warmth. She knows it's him. He had come up behind her ever so quietly.

 _Oh, Van, you are still so reserved and quiet, even though your mission is completed._ "I couldn't sleep. Everything is so fresh in my mind, and I'm not used to this hard cot." She looks into his maroon eyes and he wordlessly takes her hand.

He gently pulls her with him as he walks through the ship's hallways, down and up several flights of stairs, passing a few snoring crew members along the hallways. She lets him guide her. As they slowly walk through the ship, she observes his back. Two dark, jagged scars line the inside of his shoulder blades. _His wings..._ She wonders if it hurts when they break the skin.

Van pushes open the door to his cabin. It is just as bare as hers, devoid of any personal items. There is no cot on the side of the wall. Instead, half the room is taken up by a pile of straw and a makeshift comforter of a dark green fur she can't place with any animal she knows.

Van releases her hand and slips out of his shoes. He walks over to the far side where he takes off his sword and puts it gently in the corner. He removes the armor on his arms and the leather strap that fastens it to his body. Next, the fur around his hips falls to the floor. She is mesmerized by his undomesticated beauty. It is the first time she notices all the other scars, most prominently one that extends all the way from his lower abdomen to the right side of his hip and down into the low riding hem of his knee-length shorts. _How did he get this one?_ He swiftly takes off the cloth wrappings on his legs and turns around to look at her with his gentle eyes.

Slowly, he walks over to her and reaches for an end of the sash that decorates the collar of her school uniform and with a tug, it slides to the floor. Hitomi blushes as his hands carefully undo the buttons of her blouse. He places his hands on her neckline and pushes the garment off her, brushing his calloused hands along her shoulders and arms. She shivers under his touch and locks her eyes with his as she is left standing in a thin, white camisole.

Van slides his hands around her and pulls her close. His heat rushes through the thin fabric - the only thing that separates his warm, naked chest from hers. Hitomi's hands find their way around his back where she gently runs her fingers along the scars that his white, downy wings create when they break through the skin. He groans softly and the gentle puff of air that escapes his mouth tickles her temple.

She feels his hands wander down her back and gingerly unzip her pleated skirt. He works slowly, giving her enough time for resistance. When he feels none, he releases the skirt and it lands on the floor with a quiet rustle. She slowly runs her hands down his abdomen to trace the long scar. Her fingertips dip into the hem of his shorts and she slowly traces along it to the V that his muscles from on either side. Her touch makes him gasp slightly. _A ticklish spot?_

The air is cool against her backside and thighs, but soon Van's warm hands trail the lacy rim of her undergarment on either cheek of her backside. His gentle fingers ever so slightly slip under the soft cotton and allow themselves a feeling of her smooth skin. Her face is pressed against his hard chest, and the side of her mouth is burning against his collarbone.

He releases her, only to take her hand in his and carefully pulls her down onto the dull furs as she slides out of her shoes. He locks his gaze with her mossy green eyes and kneels between her legs. Calmly, he devotes his attention to her legs. He carefully runs his thumbs along her knee and pulls down the tall sock, brushing his fingers along her calf. The fingers of one hand softly run over her heel and the skin of her foot as he tugs off the garment. A stifled shriek escapes her mouth. _Ticklish there?_ He repeats the actions on her other leg, this time earning more of a small moan when his fingers graze her bare foot.

Van gently places a hand on the inside of her knee. The feel of her soft skin is mesmerizing. He ever so slowly slides his warm, rough hand up the inside of her leg. Pausing on the soft skin on the inside of her thigh, he squeezes gently, fascinated at the feeling of her firm, soft flesh. Hitomi gasps quietly and her eyes tell him all he needs to know. _I have never…_ A corner of his mouth rises ever so slightly in a reassuring gesture of understanding. He releases her thigh and brushes the back of his hand against the warm, damp fabric of her underpants. This time it is him who feels the heat. His fingers trace the moist outlines of her womanhood. Her body wants him even more than she may think.

Leaning in more closely, he carefully trails his fingers across the front of her underpants and slides the tips of his fingers under the elastic hem. He follows the fabric and traces the line across her soft stomach, watching it rise and sink under her deep, steady breaths. He lifts his hand up and flattens it against the pale skin of her abdomen. His tan skin is a stark contrast to hers. Slowly, he slides the hand under the thin camisole, working his way up between her small breasts where the pendant rests. She is not wearing any of the complicated undergarments that he knew well-endowed women on Gaea to prefer.

As he slowly slides his hand to the side, his fingers brush a perky nipple, and she involuntarily arches her chest into his touch. Her mouth is open in a silent gasp. He leans down, lightly pressing his face against her chest and nuzzles the fabric of her camisole. She sighs as he slowly takes her scent in through his nose. Her hands find the sides of his head and small fists tug his hair as she firmly holds his head in place. Van had moved his body closer to hers and was languidly pressing his hips against hers, so she could feel the hard bulge in his shorts pressing against her.

He stays still for a minute, enjoying her feel and scent. When enough time has passed, he feels her grip loosen and lifts his head. Her soft green eyes catch his gaze. He removes his hand and places it on the side of her face, with his thumb gently tracing the lower lip of her soft, gaping mouth. Finally, his face draws closer to hers and for a moment, they share a breath before his lips barely brush hers.

Hitomi gently runs her delicate fingers along his cheeks and around the back of his head. She deliberately pulls him closer and the kiss is sealed. She marvels at his gentleness. His kiss is warm and full of reserved desire. She can feel his longing. He tries to pull away slightly, but she does not let him. The kiss feels like it lasts forever, but eventually, they break apart and look at each other. His amber eyes stare into her soul and the half-grin is back on his beautiful lips.

Quietly she says "You know I'm not really the Wing Goddess, right?" Van chuckles as he carefully moves his body next to hers, pulling her into his arms and holding her head possessively close to his warm chest. His soft voice responds "You are to me." Hitomi feels his strong, steady heartbeat under her hand next to her head. He gently rubs her back as they both slowly drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Welcome back. As you can see, I did decide to continue this for a bit. The plot is pretty simple and will mainly follow Hitomi back to earth and through the next years. After she disappears, her connection with Van is weak at first but it becomes stronger until at some point she can return. I'm not sure how many chapters the rough outline I made will produce, but they definitely will be on the short side and have a slow and quiet pace. Lots of feels, fluff, and some citrus.

* * *

After separating from the Abaharaki the next morning, they continue on horseback. It's only a half day's ride until they reach the borders of Adom and from then on, the village of Arzas is not far. Hitomi leans her head into Van's chest and closes her eyes as she enjoys the early afternoon sun on her face. His strong heartbeat is soothing and the gentle rocking of the animal's movements almost put her to sleep again. They both enjoy the closeness of their bodies and the warmth between them.

Hitomi by now is accustomed to long periods of silence from Van. She has learned that his eyes convey his thoughts and feelings far better than few spoken words ever could. Merle's quiet murmuring down below is almost whisked away by the wind as she pads alongside them. Contrary to what Hitomi thought, Felines don't enjoy riding on horseback. A fact that surprised her, considering that the pink haired girl would spend hours on end in the stables tending to the animals.

Her gentle but firm nature permits her to form a deep bond with animals of all kind and she offers her respect to them no matter the breed. Hitomi can only admire this ability and be glad for the fact that the Neko ended up accepting her as a steady presence.

As the mountains grow higher around them, Merle becomes excited. The trees too have become taller and denser as they advance. The forest is just as peaceful as ever. Birds and small insects are zipping through the air and the canopies up high permit bright rays of sunlight to penetrate the lush foliage here and there. A small stream now slowly but steadily accompanies the narrow path they travel on. Merle finally can't contain her excitement anymore and picks up her pace to disappear around the bend before them.

Van's chest vibrates with a small chuckle. His adopted sister and loyal companion knows that the village of Arzas is within reach. He knows that she feels at home with the beast people. It gives her a sense of belonging in a world branded by war. Her kind, too, was extinct when the Black Dragon Clan wiped out his kingdom and tribe. Now, there is a third individual. Another one-of-a-kind: The girl fighting to stay awake in his arms.

He had grown far too fond of her than he should have permitted himself to be. A deep love for her had begun to blossom inside his chest from the moment she fell out of the Escaflowne. A love that quite nearly caused his chest to burst painfully when he dared to be so intimate with her and held her in his tight embrace the previous night. Van, however, knows that the time to let her go is drawing near. She still has the chance to return home, to join her people again. He inhales her scent slowly as he carefully nuzzles the straw-colored hair near her ear with his cheek. Hitomi's head moves against his dreamily and it sends a rush of heat through his limbs.

"Are we here?" She quietly asks and turns her head to look at him with eyes half closed.

Van nods as a small smile forms on his handsome face. His eyes are pools of dark, liquid amber behind the bangs of his wild, ebony hair and she almost loses herself right then. Before any thoughts solidify in her mind, he climbs off their ride and proceeds to help her do the same. While her hands reach for his shoulders, he grips her waist tightly and braces her descent into a graceful hop off the horse. As they stand across from each other, their hands linger a few moments longer than necessary.

When Van finally removes his warm hands and takes a few steps back, Hitomi realizes that they are in the middle of the village and its residents are beginning to gather around them, overjoyed to see them both return. Van greets them with a happy smile and even laughs as some of the children latch on to his arms and legs. The little ones giggle in delight when he swings one of his arms up high, lifting them off the ground.

Hitomi interlaces her fingers behind herself as she watches the display. Van is very strong for his age. A necessary feat for someone who's country was destroyed by war and who has been forced to fight his enemies from an early age. The villagers quite obviously still love him. He is their king, after all, even though his throne is broken.

"Heeeeey let Lord Van go!" Merle's voice disrupts the commotion. "We've had a long day and he is tired!"

The small beasts groan and mutter, but retreat obediently. Merle complains only half-heartedly as they elect her as the new object of their affection now. They take her by the hands only to scurry off and entangle her in some sort of game, no doubt. The village elder approaches Van unhurriedly, arms crossed behind his back as he makes his way through the throng of people.

Van turns to face him and bows his head in respect, as the beast man repeats the gesture in return. He places a hand on Van's shoulder and addresses him. "My Lord, you and the Wing Goddess, as well as the Lady Merle are welcome here for as long as you desire."

The young king nods gratefully and turns to Hitomi. She joins him as he leads the horse to a watering trough and removes its reins. Van pats the animal's neck as it greedily accepts the refreshment. When he is sure it is well cared for, he cocks his head and motions for Hitomi to follow him. The path they walk leads them back outside the village and up a hill. Hitomi's legs are grateful for the exercise after a long day spent riding.

Her breath quickens a bit as the incline becomes steeper but she keeps up with Van easily when the exercise gradually wakes her body and mind again. His strides are long and sure. No doubt he has walked this path many times. After a while, the trees turn into shrubs until they give way to a lush meadow. They emerge onto a plateau where a stunning view presents itself. Below them, the village of Arzas is nestled in the protective circle of the tall mountain cliffs. Warm rays of evening sun are beginning to turn orange when it starts to disappear behind those mountains. Meanwhile, Van observes Hitomi longingly.

„Hey, Van. How long do you think I can stay here?" She asks with an audible tingle of sadness.

Van sighs quietly and answers. "Until the Mystic Moon calls you back. Until then, I will be with you." His heart skips a beat at the thought of being able to keep her near, but he knows it's not possible.

She looks at him and her smile widens. "Thank you. We will always be together."

Just when Van is about to reach for her hand, a falcon cries and Van inclines his head to observe it. With it, a gentle song reaches their ears. Sora's melodic voice sounds quietly in the wind and the Mystic's voice brings its magical power with it.

 _In the darkness_

 _the dragon wakes._

 _The dragon awakens_

 _to a heart that is numbed with cold,_

 _the dragon takes…_

A glowing sun sets behind the mountains as Hitomi follows the song's calling. It draws her towards the edge of the cliff and Van's aching heart is beginning to feel strangely calm, almost as if the melody is soothing his agony.

"Do you hear it?" Hitomi whispers as the lyrics immerse her. "Can you hear her song? Her song…" Hitomi continues to walk towards the cliff as Van stays behind her, watching her sadly.

 _With you at my side_

 _the dragon sleeps._

 _On dragon wings,_

 _your wishes will leap…_

With a bright flash of light, a pair of white astral wings appears on Hitomi's back. His Goddess in her true form stands before him about to depart and all he can do is watch. He is powerless against her deepest wishes. She is longing to join her people again, those she calls family. She can't stay with him, even though she thinks that she wants to. When she is spirited away in a flurry of feathers, a single tear slips down Van's cheek. With a heavy heart, he decides to sleep in the soft grass here that night, for the twin moons are as clear as ever in the dark sky.

 _Was it all just a dream?_ Hitomi thinks when she wakes on the roof of her school building. _Or a vision?_ It's night, but she makes no haste returning home. Her mother is in the kitchen when she lets herself into the house and only notices that her daughter has returned when she hears the front door click shut and Hitomi's footsteps hastily retreat up the stairs. Such a behavior is not uncommon but Mrs. Kanzaki can only shake her head.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wasn't sure what to refer to Sora as, except for Mystic.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Right into the next chapter. Yes, there will be a few but not sure how many. Maybe 7ish but that also depends on the length. As I said before, they will be on the short side anyway. It's a story with a slow pace but I'm in a gloomy mood these days so that translates into it. Besides, I wanted to try something a bit different.

* * *

As the weeks pass, Hitomi falls back into the motions. Although still unsure about her future, her recent experiences give her the strength of newfound enthusiasm for life. She contacts Yukari and joins the track team again. Yukari is overjoyed about Hitomi's sudden change of heart and is glad to have her best friend back in the spirits a girl in her late teens ought to be.

When she asks Hitomi one day what facilitated the change, she only smiles and looks towards the cloudless sky. Sometimes, on clear days such as this one and if she tilts her head just right, Gaea is faintly visible through the mirror between their worlds. After a while, Hitomi notices that these brief appearances coincide with thoughts about Van.

On this warm summer evening, Hitomi is on the train platform waiting for the light rail to arrive. The area is densely packed with uniformed students and business people in boring suits. Her upper back is braced against a pillar and she loosely holds her bookcase by its short handle as she calmly stares across the tracks.

Small ocean waves are rolling towards the shore lazily while the sun is beginning to touch the water on the far horizon. A soft sigh escapes Hitomi's mouth as she finally hears the rattling of the train in the distance. When it finally stops, the station becomes hectic as the doors hiss open and people try to get on and off the train at the same time.

Hitomi boards last and finds a small nook right by the door that she slides into. She grips the handle next to herself tightly and turns to face the door. Her station isn't far and she prefers to be close to the exit during the busy times. As the doors close again, newly arriving passengers on the platform mutter quiet curses under their breath and check their watches impatiently.

It amazes Hitomi that even after work hours some people still seem to be in a rush. She wonders what her life will be like as a working adult one day. Will she be standing on the other side of this door in a grey pantsuit with a briefcase and check the time even after she gets off work? Her dull train of thought is interrupted when she sees something curious.

She furrows her brow and her fingers clutch the handle a bit harder. _Van?_ It's unmistakably him. On the other side of the glass window, the young king with the unruly black hair and the captivating eyes is standing next to an older man in a blue suit and a girl in this area's middle school uniform. His shape is not solid. He is almost see-through and if either of the two people were near enough, they could no doubt pass through him like a ghost.

Hitomi seems to be the only one who is noticing him, just like that day when she saw his brother Dune as they were both children. The only difference now is that Van's eyes don't seem to see her. It's almost as if he doesn't notice where he is. Maybe she is imagining it?

Shaking her head, Hitomi closes her eyes for a moment, but when the train lurches and slowly begins to move forward, she quickly whips her head back around again. Sure enough, he is still there. _No, please!_ She thinks desperately and takes a step back into the packed train car. She pushes through the people in the walkway and ducks and squeezes herself through the small path into the opposite direction of the train's movements.

All the while, she keeps her eyes locked on the windows. Van is still standing outside, staring at nothing in particular as Hitomi stumbles over somebody's bag and barely catches herself. The train is gaining speed rapidly now and as she passes through the connecting door into the next car, she gets a last glimpse of a mop of black hair and a tanned upper body before Van's appearance vanishes together with the platform.

Her breaths come quickly as she tries to process what just happened. _How?_ She asks herself and weaves through the people close to the next door to the left. Hitomi makes a quick decision and exits with them at the next stop. The three minutes until the next train arrives are pure agony. It's fortunate that the intervals are shorter during rush hour, but she still shifts her weight from one foot to the other nervously during the wait and on the train back to the previous station.

When she exits and crosses the platform in three quick strides to the other side, she is disappointed but not surprised that Van is no longer there. Her shaky hand brushes some unruly bangs out of her eyes as she mutters to herself. "Of course. What was I thinking? I probably just imagined this." As the next train approaches, she boards it again and glances out the window, half expecting to see Van again but it doesn't happen.

What she doesn't know is that days before, Van had a similar encounter. One cloudy morning in the village of Arzas, he was readying his horse to go hunting until something caught his eye in the woods behind one of the buildings. He whispered a few quick words to his chestnut mare before releasing the reins and quickly following the wisp of blue fabric he had spotted.

As he reached the first trees, he saw it again. Undeniably, it was Hitomi. She was dressed just as she had been when they met, in her blue uniform. The slender girl was walking a short distance ahead of him, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. When he called her name, she didn't react. Her appearance was see-through and upon attempting to touch her shoulder, his hand passed right through her.

The appearance vanished shortly after and left a dull ache in Van's heart. He had been thinking about Hitomi nearly every day since she disappeared but the distance helped soothe the pain. Why was his Wing Goddess suddenly appearing before him?

At her own train station, Hitomi exits and briskly makes her way home. As always, her mother is in the kitchen and Hitomi can just muster up enough enthusiasm to hold a nonchalant conversation with her during dinner before disappearing into her room. The following days are spent sighing and staring off into the distance a lot again. She finds herself scanning crowds in the city and at school in the hopes of seeing Van again.

Nothing happens for weeks until she dozes off while eating lunch by herself under a tree one day. Her head lolls back against the warm, dry bark as heavy eyes close on their own accord. Hitomi's breaths become deeper as she relaxes. The grass tickles skin left bare between her skirt and tall socks as a gentle wind takes her consciousness with it.

When she comes to, Hitomi is facing the sky and high up above her, the daytime reflection of the twin moons stares back at her. It only takes a second for her to realize what this means. She pushes herself up into a sitting position and comes face to face with a breathtaking scene. Van is standing near the cliff where they both spent their last moments together. His angelic wings are spread wide and the feathers on the lower end are waving back and forth lightly.

His head is inclined towards the sun and he seems to be enjoying its powerful rays, almost as if soaking up its energy. While scrambling to her feet, Hitomi tries to call his name but no sound escapes her mouth. She groans in frustration, but her soundless complaint doesn't change anything. Even though Van can't hear her, he feels a presence behind himself. Thinking that it's Merle, he shakes his wings and they fall apart in a flurry of white.

The Neko girl would appreciate any opportunity to obsess over his downy appendages but it's not something he particularly enjoys. Eyes wide, he stares at what he sees instead. It's another Hitomi appearance, and she is reaching for one of the feathers slowly tumbling through the air in front of her. A hopeful expression is on her face as the feather is a mere inch from her hand.

She seemingly holds her breath as her translucent fingers close around it delicately and she is able to feel its softness. Her green eyes immediately lock with his and their hearts speed up in unison. She drops the feather without a thought and hurries closer to Van. He meets her halfway and they both stop abruptly, scared to test the strength of the connection.

Hitomi's mouth moves but Van can't hear the words she is trying to speak. He carefully raises a hand towards hers and traces his fingers across the back of it. A trail of goosebumps rushes up Hitomi's arm when she can actually feel his touch. His fingers are warm and gentle as he takes her hand in his, but just as excited as they are when they were able to touch each other, just as disappointed are they when her hand falls through his after a few moments.

"No!" Van exclaims in a rare moment of desperation. Hitomi's form is slowly becoming thinner and thinner again until it is gone with the breeze of the warm winds. She wakes with a start and scratches the back of her head on the rough tree bark when her head snaps to the side. "What in the…" She exclaims, her mouth agape in confusion.

 _Was I really there or did I just dream it?_ Her right hand is warm and still tingles a bit. _Van touched my hand. I felt his warm hand on mine._ She reasons with herself and while slowly gathering her things, she recalls the recent events again. Class is in session, but she can't pay attention. Luckily, not much time is left today and soon she can leave to mull things over in the quiet space of her room.

 _Oh, Van. I just…wish we could see each other again._ Hitomi thinks as she rests her head on her crossed arms and almost falls asleep again until the teacher calls her to attention. She doesn't have much time to think from then on, as her participation in class is required.

Two months pass until it happens again. One night, Van is walking back to his hut from a gathering among the village elders when he sees her. Hitomi is curled up on his bed, dressed in a curious set of thin, red shorts with a white top that barely covers anything. One of the thin straps is resting on her upper arm, likely having slid off her shoulder.

She is growing up to be a stunning woman blessed with natural beauty. Even though she keeps her hair short, the style seems more smooth and refined. Obviously asleep, she doesn't move until the door falls shut soundly.

Upon noticing her surroundings, she seems very confused but then sees Van standing in the doorway. His lips slowly curl up as his usually serious face brightens with a genuine smile. Hitomi sits up slowly and when Van reaches her side, she blushes a bit as she realizes that she appeared directly in his bed wearing the clothes she went to sleep in.

Resisting the urge to crush Hitomi to him, Van slowly reaches out and wants to lift the strap of her thin shirt back over her shoulder but she is not solid enough to accomplish the task. The strap rests between his fingers for a moment before it slips through them. A huff of frustration escapes his mouth and Hitomi shudders momentarily as she feels the warmth near her face and neck.

She raises a hand to touch that area and then tries to reach for him likewise. Only for a moment, her fingers are able to trace across his chest and it makes Van stiffen in surprise. Then, just as fast, her hand slips through him as if she were a ghost again. Retracting her hand, she looks at it sadly and slowly fades away.


	4. Chapter 4

A good half year passes while the star-crossed lovers yearn for each other. Van, already a private enough person preferring to be by himself, becomes more reclusive. He often likes to spend entire days roaming the forest alone, leaving the sanctity of the village long before Merle comes to find him in the morning and returning only after everybody is asleep. 

One particular day, he finds a far-away lake and a flood of memories comes crashing back. It was here that his brother Dune and him had learned how to swim. He had been a mere five years old then. Their sword master, Vargas, had tossed him into the cold shallows with a bellowing laugh and told them both that a Draconian warrior king ought to know how to swim.

This was before the fateful day the oracle had determined that Van was destined to be king of Adom and not his older brother. Everything had still been calm then, but the illusion of peace had only lingered for a few weeks longer until it crumbled to pieces.

Van observes the smooth surface of the lake as it reflects the sun high up in the air. It is an uncharacteristically hot day again, so he removes his long, dented gauntlet and the fur around his hips. The village is well provided for, for the next few days as him and the other hunters had brought home a big amount of game recently. 

This leaves him with some time to daydream again. He lowers himself to the ground and with a huff, falls onto his back to stare, like so often, at the daytime silhouette of the twin moons high in the sky. Cushioning the back of his head with folded hands, he closes his eyes to provide the wandering thoughts with a blank, black canvas to draw upon.

Her face comes to life immediately. Hitomi's smile is one of his most treasured memories. It appears shy but when she is truly happy, it warms him from the center of his heart into every corner of his body. Van's mind-body reaches for her, aching to touch her. All he wants is to run his hand across the soft skin on her cheek, watching a gentle blush form. He longs to feel her hair between his fingers and to hold her tightly in his arms. 

Van's thoughts take him further away as if the magic governing the boundary between their worlds pities him again. It pulls his consciousness through the mirror and pushes his mind further until it reaches the much-desired destination. He mentally gasps when the view in front of his slowly opening eyes is much different than before, with the same cloudless summer sky but short one moon. 

Hitomi wipes a bout of sweat from her brow after she crosses the finish line ahead of all the other young women. While her slow jog brings her to the bench at the side of the race track, the crowd in the stadium cheers. Race day always leaves her full of adrenalin and vigor, no matter how small the competition. This one, however, is particularly important because it comes with the possibility of a scholarship to the junior college of her choice.

Winning this qualifying round admits her to the final event. Only the best five women will compete, and the deciding race is to be held in a mere thirty minutes. She reaches for her water bottle as her coach pats her back and offers words of motivation and encouragement. Hitomi nods cheerfully at the older woman. She is confident and knows she has a chance to win it all, but nervousness still spreads in her belly.

When she notices a person casually sitting in the middle of the grass field next to the tartan running track, she is so surprised she inhales a gulp of water and a violent cough shakes her whole body. Yukari steps up and slaps her back carefully. "Geeze Hitomi. Don't go killing yourself **now**. A bright future awaits you." She says with a wink and a slight roll of her eyes. Leave it to Yukari to make distasteful jokes about Hitomi's dark past.

Ignoring her sarcastic friend's comment, she puts the water down and thinks quickly about how to get to where Van is in the grass, smiling at her calmly. Hitomi still coughs a bit when she moves closer and sees that he is only in his knee-length, dark shorts. Out of all the times they see each other, must it really be now that he is appearing to her looking seductive like this? As always she is excited to see him, of course, but this time it's more of a distraction than a relief. 

As Van watches her approach, he scans her curious clothing. A tight, green shirt has a white piece of fabric with the number 7 attached to it. The black shorts reveal her lithe legs and her feet are in bright, comfortable looking shoes. As soon as she is close enough, he surprises her by speaking up. "It seems like this isn't a good time for me to be here."

Hitomi's eyebrows rise in shock when she can actually hear his words. She sinks down close to him and feigns a leg stretch. "Yes...I mean… no! I always want to see you, Van. Why…how …can we hear each other now?" She asks half surprised, half not wanting to waste what little time they may have with looking for an answer to this. Considering the newly added commodity of being able to communicate, she wishes they could be alone. 

"Is this important for you?" Van asks in honest concern. Having scanned the stadium earlier, it is clear to him that she can't openly acknowledge his presence. After all, she is the only one who can see him.

"It is. I'm competing in a track race for a chance to have my future education paid for." She confirms and steps into a lunge. "I told Yukari I want to stretch out before the final round."

Van nods with a serious face while she switches to lie on her back and twists her legs to the side. Her head is facing the sky but her eyes are strained to the side, fixed on him. To make it easier for her to see him, he slides closer and hovers above her. It suddenly becomes even hotter when Hitomi feels him so close. The humid air has the muscles on his chest coated with a thin layer of moisture and seeing this does nothing to help calm her. 

Hitomi is glad for her position on the ground. Having him close in this state would only cause her legs to turn to Jell-O. She can't help but wonder if they would be able to touch now. In a different place, at a different time, she would have already tried.

"Then you have to run faster than the wind." Van's eyes sparkle as he regards her.

Hitomi looks at him a bit curious. "What do you mean?" She asks quietly and gasps as Van braces a hand next to her shoulder and lowers his head until his lips are close to her ear. It takes a great amount of willpower to not reach for him. Memories of his weight on top of her come flooding back like a series of lapping ocean waves.

"Use your wings, Wing Goddess." He whispers softly into her ear.

At this moment, Hitomi is not sure if it's the grass tickling that side of her head or his breath. Her question is answered when she feels his other hand's heat on the side of her upper body. It exerts a gentle but demanding pressure on her ribcage and travels with the movement of her chest as it expands under her quickening breaths.

Meanwhile, Van's warm lips slowly glide up the side of her face and across her cheekbone until they come to rest on her temple. The sensations of his feather-light kiss stay with her long after he fades away. She only stays in her position for as long as it takes to gather her wits again. 

Run like the wind she did. In the back of her head, she wishes that Van could see her. If only he could have stayed to witness her victory. If only he could stay forever. Or if she could go… Her team and coach are overjoyed at her triumph, but Hitomi's thoughts are entirely elsewhere.

Weeks later, Merle finally catches Van when he comes back from the forests earlier than usual. "Lord Vaaaan!" She greets him and braces her fists into her hips importantly. "You have a message!"

Van dismounts his mare and pats her affectionately before removing the reins to let her roam freely. "Who is it from?" Van asks with a thoughtful expression. Who would write to him? What could anybody want from him?

"Millerna," Merle states matter-of-factly and offers him a scroll. 

Van breaks the seal and scans the short message written in fancy cursive. "The Princess is inviting us to her and Dryden's wedding in Torushina." It is a rather a big surprise that the financial backer of their old crew managed to charm his way into the tough princess' heart. It always seemed like Allen was interested in her, but it appears as though he did not make his intentions clear in time.

"I already know," Merle states proudly. 

"Is that so?" Van asks as he lowers the message.

"Yup. I held it up into the sunlight. Not the best quality parchment they used." Merle grins as she pretends to inspect her nails. "Well? Are we going?" She now demands to know with her big, cobalt blue eyes fixed on Van. 

"I…" Van wants to come up with an excuse but loses his resolve at the sight of her hopeful expression. "…suppose so." He finishes in defeat.

Merle immediately jumps with joy and hugs his arm fiercely. "Oh **thank** you, Lord Van! It will be **so** good to see our friends again! I'll make us some nice clothes!"

Van quickly checks his appearance and can't argue the fact that his usual and very worn set of shorts and armor are not appropriate for a royal wedding. He sighs quietly so as not to take away from Merle's excitement. He has not attended a formal event in over a decade and gotten somewhat comfortable roughing it in the woods before they moved on to lead a simple life with the Abaharaki.

Weeks later, Hitomi is on her way home from an outing with Yukari. Her friend's love for sweets had drawn them into a nearby bakery for tea and cake. Hitomi's small purse is tapping against her hip in synch with every crunching noise her steps make on the gravel path through the neighborhood park she is crossing. The setting sun dips the trees and shrubs in a soft, orange light. Only a few minutes of daylight are left and she wants to get home fast.

Autumn is approaching and the rapidly cooling air on her bare legs makes her wish for a pair of jeans instead of the denim skirt she is wearing. The white blouse she decided to wear does not provide much protection from the cold either. She picks up her pace, but her surroundings suddenly become static. Her moves are slow like molasses and the crunching of gravel under her feet slowly phases out.

She drops her purse and the little box with the leftover cake in shock when her vision dims and leaves her with nothing but darkness. The worlds shift beneath her feet and after that, sound is the first sensation to return. Her first thoughts are that she must be in a large crowd. People are chatting loudly, laughing, glasses are clanking, and liquid is poured and swallowed. Everything becomes louder as the music begins. 

The song is slow, but its melody is enchanting. When the silhouettes of the first people become visible to her, there is no question that she has appeared on Gaea again. It's an unfamiliar place and she is unsure what to do. Nobody notices her spiritual form as she stands motionless in the middle of the large room. It seems to be a celebration of some sort. A ball, perhaps?

Two figures on the stage immediately catch her eye. It's the two Neko beauties she saw with Van in Dryden's tavern. They are dressed in even more exquisite clothing now, moving their bodies around each other seductively. Many people near the stage are mesmerized by the display and several men are clutching their female companions tightly about the waist as they gaze upon the beautiful twins.

On the side of the stage, Hitomi finally sees somebody familiar. Millerna and Dryden are seated on a low dais of sort, dressed in the finest garb. _They…are married._ Hitomi concludes when she sees Millerna's elegant, white dress and Dryden's interpretation of formal attire. _So, maybe everybody is here. Van must be here!_ She decides and careens her neck around to get a better look at the people.

She catches a glimpse of Allen, the captain of the Crusade, in a corner with his face close to that of a beautiful woman with long, red hair. _Figures. He always seemed like the Casanova type._ Considering the intimacy displayed by most of the guests, she can't imagine Van in the midst of all this. He has far too much self-control to allow himself to become imbibed or to seek the company of a female stranger. 

Although, on the other hand, Hitomi twiddles her fingers nervously at the following thought. He is a very attractive man and awfully available at that. She would never expect him to cling to this dream that they share every once in a while. Who was to guarantee that they could ever be together in either world?

Turning away from the stage, she spots a set of stairs that lead to a second level inside the ballroom. A better vantage point seems like a good idea to Hitomi, so she decides to make her way there. Even though nobody can see or touch her, she makes a beeline through the crowd and tries to avoid bumping into anybody out of habit.

Hitomi turns her head slowly as she scans the crowd for a familiar head of unruly, dark hair but comes up empty. Her shoulders slump in disappointment and she almost gives up until she sees a small arched doorway in the far corner. It leads to a balcony outside and her heart beats a bit faster for some unknown reason. She follows the hunch and sure enough, on the small balcony with the wrought iron bars around it, she finally finds him.

Far away from the commotion inside, Van is leaning against the railing and staring into the starry night sky. "Are you trying to find me up there?" Hitomi calls out to him, quite sure that it is Earth he is focused on.

Van turns quickly at the sound of her voice and tired, dark eyes become alive instantly. Hitomi's mouth opens in surprise at the sight of his appearance. Never would she have imagined seeing him dressed like… a nobleman.

Trusty sword by his side, brown pants are tucked into black boots and the sleeves of a white, loose fitting shirt are rolled up to his elbows. The shirt is covered with a dark red, sleeveless jacket with a high collar that seems to be made from something like dragon hide. Van's impossibly tousled hair looks to be the only unchanged thing. On his face, two parallel lines painted in blue under his right eye, and a diamond shape on his left cheek set him apart from the other guests. 

The traditional, geometric patterns distinguish him as the warrior king of Adom. They aren't marks he is especially keen on displaying, but the traditions in this sort of matter are clear, as Merle was so kind to remind him. "It seems like my wish came true." Van states as Hitomi stops just a step away from him.

"You wished to see me?" Hitomi asks hopefully.

Van nods and his hand slowly extends towards hers. "Now if only I could…"

Hitomi watches him slowly curl his fingers around hers. What little matter of her body was transferred over allows him to carefully gather her hand and lift it up to his lips. The sensation of their touching skin seems more solid than it did before, but Hitomi is still only a reflection of her physical self.

There are many beautiful women at tonight's festivities, but Van only has eyes for her. His Wing Goddess stands before him on the balcony, her hand in his as he softly presses his lips to the back of her hand. As if on cue, a rosy tint appears on her reflection and she reaches for his chest with her free hand. 

Hitomi carefully traces the area on the front of his chest that the low cut shirt leaves bare. She can feel the heat of his smooth, warm skin and the sensation of his body growing a bit tense under her touch. They both seem to be able to feel, mostly, but something is still missing. As their eyes connect again, an unspoken question dangles between them. 

_A kiss?_

Ever so slowly, their faces close in, warmth radiating between their bodies in the brisk night air. Just as they are about to connect, an excited voice reaches their ears from around the corner.

"Lord Vaaaaaan! Will you dance with me?" Merle comes through the doorway in a flurry of yellow skirts, cheeks glowing with excitement and a goblet of mead too much.

The young king's eyes grow wide momentarily when he is left standing with his arm hanging awkwardly in the empty air as Hitomi's hand disappeared together with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Gosh this is dripping with sap. I'm completely aware that I've made both Van and Hitomi into total Mary Sues. Well, I believe I have warned everybody beforehand how fluffy this story is going to be. No regrets!

* * *

As the seasons come and go, the village council burdens Van with the much-dreaded responsibility. He must finally claim his throne. The tribes of Adom yearn for the strength of unity under one ruler. Van knows he can no longer evade his fate and must face the reality his clan's extinction burdens him with.

Just like he is destined to fight his enemies for the rest of his life, he is destined to fulfill his heritage and rule the country his forefathers created. It was due to the magical powers and legends surrounding the White Dragon clan that the people of Adom never questioned or challenged draconian rulership. Now, the people again ask for the strength and wisdom of his race.

The thought makes his shoulders slump as his mare carries him due east into the heart of the lands; a direction he has been deliberately avoiding so far. Only after much protest, Merle had ceased her arguing and remained in the village. This is a burden Van must carry alone, as the village elder had assured her. A seemingly impossible task, but with the strength of will only inherent in the last live draconian, he presses on.

The trip only takes him two days and a flood of emotions washes over him as soon as he passes the first totems that mark his clan's immediate territory and as such, the sacred center of Adom. Dense storm clouds materialize slowly as the night sky looms above, painted in the darkest strokes of black ink. The winds pick up as Van dismounts his horse and leads it by the reins.

Although traditions allow the king to ascend the large mound in front of him on horseback, he sees climbing it by foot as a way of paying respect to it. A sort of penance for neglecting to visit for such long a time. The massive platform mound with three terraces is the central focus of the destroyed village. Over centuries and long before his time, the clans of Adom honored his ancestors by erecting the massive platform by hand. Visitors from all corners of the kingdom would come and bring baskets of dirt from their own soil and add to the mound.

As he takes each step towards the structure of his former home, these are the thoughts that go through his head. The trust and loyalty offered by the people of Adom will have not been for naught. With each raindrop that falls, his resolve grows. The time to start over is now, and he alone must make the start. The rain is picking up steadily as Van enters the ruins through the main archway.

Moss and other shrubbery have long overgrown most of the remaining wood and stone. While the Black Dragon clan had been attacking the entire village, their efforts were fiercest against the palace which caused the structure to be the one most severely damaged. After Van finds a dry area for the horse to rest, he continues to walk the long, wide hallway. His boots make squishing sounds on the moist, moldy carpet which continues to become more saturated with rain by the minute.

Rubbles of collapsed roof and walls litter the hallway and make it necessary to climb over some stretches. After he pushes through the last narrow part of debris blocking his way, he has finally reached his destination. The throne room is only dimly lit by the remaining dragon stones. For decades, the fossilized reptile hearts emit a gentle, pink glow which can still be seen in the few fixtures on the intact parts of the walls.

The rain now beats down relentlessly, but his soaked state doesn't seem to bother him. Van is entirely focused on the throne atop the dais. He ascends the few steps and runs his hand along the wooden top of the royal seat. Constant exposure to the elements has made it brittle and some of it crumbles under his touch as he removes a patch of moss. His eyes slowly focus on the item resting on the surface of the throne.

Placed there by the head of the Black Dragon clan, as a mockery, lays the crown of draconian warrior kings and queens. It has remained there, untouched, for years. The simple, rusty metal has no monetary value but to Van, it is like regarding a precious gem. The crown of his ancestors is a symbol of the responsibility he is about to claim, but it will be the last thing worry about restoring.

Hitomi closes the thick anatomy book with a thump and stretches her long, bare arms and legs. It's a hot summer night again, so she switches her shorts and the tank top for a light dress before she leaves the dorm room. Her roommate has retired but the reading and the dim glow of her reading lamp haven't made Hitomi tired enough yet, so she decides to go for a walk.

Many times before, she has come to the roof of her building. The area is off limits due to safety reasons, but she soon found that the heavy fire door is never locked. An oversight she has been using to her advantage when she wants to be undisturbed. It's been weeks since she has come up here. The classes she is taking towards a degree in sports education this year are keeping her busier than expected. Finally, she can't resist anymore and needs to see it for a moment.

Time spent at her educational institution of choice was supposed to be making her feel accomplished, full of plans and excitement for her future. Although Hitomi doesn't lack the desire to succeed, what she is beginning to lack is excitement for what lays beyond this stretch of her life. As a young woman, she is in good spirits but that alone doesn't seem to be enough. Something is still calling her elsewhere.

Hitomi tilts her head up high and squints her eyes at a round shape just past the waning gibbous moon. After some time spent focusing and practicing, she can now see it almost any time she wants to. Gaea's sight greets her and its beauty makes her grip the soft fabric of her dress in tight fists. She loses herself in thoughts and whispers a wish behind closed eyes. A wish so strong it shifts the fabric between their worlds across her mind and body.

When she opens her eyes again, the surroundings have changed drastically. She is in the middle of a ruined building and a storm is raging outside, flooding entire areas of the structure where the roof is missing. "Van!" She calls out towards the tall, muscular man who is standing next to a broken, wooden throne atop a raised platform.

Van spins around in surprise and his intense gaze immediately finds hers. Usually wild hair is plastered to his head by the rain which runs down his mostly bare chest in streams. The old armor he used to wear is replaced by something similar, but more accommodating to his larger physique. The sight makes Hitomi's heart speed up.

Dark boots are crudely armored with metal plates along the shins and a long pair of leather pants is belted with the red sash he still owns. A familiar looking gauntlet again covers the arm that isn't tattooed, but it can't be the same because his muscular arm has long since outgrown it. Van now carries the royal sword securely tied to his back and the hilt swings back and forth as he slowly descends the stairs to approach Hitomi.

She makes a move to meet him halfway but he raises his hand quickly. "Wait it's pouring. Stay under the roof."

Hitomi tilts her head to one side with a nervous laugh. "It's okay. I can't feel it." She offers with a slight shrug and points at her dry attire.

Her laugh is melodic and the mere sound subconsciously makes Van pick up his pace. He hasn't heard anything so wonderful in a long time. Hitomi still keeps her hair short and it exposes her elegant neckline and shoulders. The simple, knee-length dress she is wearing accentuates her beautiful, feminine features and its orange color brings out the intense green in her big eyes.

Just like his body, hers has slowly matured but in different ways. Even though he has seen her a few times while this was happening, now is the first time he can fully appreciate its mature form. The hem of the dress caresses her ever so strong looking legs and the fabric that is gathered tightly around the waist falls loosely across the curve of her hips. Her breasts have become suppler and the thought makes Van's throat go dry for a moment.

After he takes the final step out of the rain, he runs a quick hand through his hair to push the sopping, black mass from his forehead. The mutual attraction to their mature bodies suddenly makes them hesitant. Hitomi is mesmerized by the water trickling down Van's messy, ebony hair and her eyes follow some of the droplets that emerge from his hairline close to the side of his ear. They trail along his tightly clenched, sharp jaw before being diverted down the side of his neck.

Three aged scars, twins to those on the other side, remind her of what it took for him to be able to pilot the ancient dragon armor Escaflowne. The water droplets pool in the hollow above his clavicle before they spill onto his firm pectoral muscle and slide down lower until they get lost in the strap that runs diagonally across his upper body. The leather that ties the gauntlet to his arm is secured tightly across his chest and gives slightly under his movements.

Over time, his well defined abdominal muscles have become only more pronounced and match the impressive shape of his broad shoulders and strong arms. Hitomi is suddenly not sure at all what to do. His appearance intimidates her although the kindness in his eyes hasn't changed.

Van is not sure what is going through her head but the time it is obviously taking her to find out gives him a few much needed moments to figure out his own conundrum. Hitomi's low cut dress grants him a glimpse of the swell of her breasts and he suddenly, shamefully, must admit that it's a pity the rain didn't soak her too. He mentally scolds himself for thinking such a despicable thing, but can't deny that seeing her dripping with rainwater would have been especially pleasing.

"Van where are we?" She finally asks him with a curious glance around the area.

He blinks for a moment in order to disentangle his web of increasingly impure thoughts. "In the ruins of my past." He vaguely answers in hopes that she will understand without further explanations.

Hitomi stares past him at the throne and her eyebrows rise in realization. One hand flies to her chest to rest above her heart. "You've come home. Van…are you going to rebuild it?" She asks and regards him full of expectation.

All he can do is nod slightly when he finally musters up enough courage to reach for her. The tips of his fingers slowly dive into her short hair and it tickles his skin. Hitomi shivers with pleasure when his hand trails along the back of her head and neck until it comes to rest on the warm skin of her upper back.

Van sighs deeply when she finally extends her arms and loops them around his neck. His other hand sneaks around her waist and pulls her slender form tightly against his cool body. Hitomi's hot lips press against the cold skin of his wet chest and the feeling makes him groan with longing.

Hitomi's face grows hot when Van's embrace crushes her body tightly against his. The feel of his hard muscles in contrast with her soft curves is more than she could have expected from her visit. Slowly and without either of them taking note, the rainwater on his skin is soaking the front of her dress. Her breasts are being pushed firmly into his chest and the prolonged contact is causing her body to respond the way only that of a young woman in love can.

Hitomi's fingers entangle themselves in Van's hair as she proceeds to nuzzle the side of his cold neck with her face. The warmth of her skin and hot breath make his heart beat quite fast and his hand on her lower back acts on its own accord, sliding down further and pulling her hips against his lower body. Having her soft body crushed tightly against his begins to make him feel quite warm despite the rain.

Van bends his head down towards hers until his lips are close to Hitomi's ear. "Come back to me. Please." He begs quietly before she vanishes from his grasp again.

Hitomi wakes shortly after, still standing with her head inclined towards the moons in the sky. Her dress is completely wet along the front and goosebumps are covering her arms despite the warmth that still lingers from a cheerful, hot summer day.

Back on Gaea, Van rubs the frustrated grimace off his face with a cold hand. Every time they see each other, the connection is stronger. Every time, more of her transfers over but the time that passes between each visit also becomes longer. It's pure agony, but he is determined to use the newly found energy to aid his quest.

He climbs back onto the dais and reaches for the crown. Holding it in his hands tightly, he closes his eyes and collects the strength within himself. The air thickens and time seems to slow down as ancient draconian magic within him reaches for the fibers of existence around him. Small pebbles and droplets of rain are lifted and hover and quiver in mid-air as the state intensifies. Then finally, with a forceful push of wind, the magic expands and clears not only away the rubble, but also the plants that have overgrown the palace and buildings in the village. The traces of destruction are gone without a trace. What remains are the foundations for a new civilization.

The storm outside too has quieted on command and dark, thick clouds vanish to reveal a peaceful, starry night sky. Everything is quiet except for the sound of residue water dripping off stone into puddles.

From then on, Van is left to wait and see who will follow the call. His first order of business is to erect a monument dedicated to the dead. He will build it using wood from the strongest tree he can find and his own bare hands.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright maybe a bit dramatic, that last sentence but meh...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm glad y'all seem to like the fluffy Van. He does make a pretty good romantic figure if I dare say. Tall-dark-and-handsome, and lends himself to toying with all the personality traits he exhibited in both the movie and series. Two or three more chapters after this one, I think.

* * *

It's been weeks since Van has had any time to himself or to let his thoughts wander and he misses it. Many had followed his call and individuals from all over Adom came to help rebuild, eager to live in what was going to be the center of the kingdom once more. From arboreal beast creatures of the southern forests to the mysterious mole people of the northern plains who are known to live underground. The growing settlement was already becoming a melting pot of all that Adom has to offer.

Van quickly vanishes behind the door to his chambers before one of the elders or construction masters can offer any more council for the day. He rubs the bridge of his nose with two fingers and leans against the heavy, wooden door. His head is close to bursting with information and the last thing he needs right now is for more decisions requiring to be made.

His large chamber is a mess, but he refuses to let the maids waste any time cleaning it when there are so many more important things to tend to. Supplying the workers with meals and helping with those tasks in the reconstruction that require the finesse of female hands is far ahead on the list of priorities. It's not like he is spending much time there in the first place. A few hours of sleep each night is all the young king gets before duty calls again.

Finally, Van can't stand it anymore and decides that an hour or two of time selfishly spent alone is a necessity to ensure his continued sanity. He sheds his dirty tunic and finds the royal sword resting in a corner. A bit of guilt overcomes him momentarily when he realizes that the weapon is so far from his reach as of late. Armed only with a dagger for emergencies, it's not feasible to carry the sword with him when he needs to be able to scale buildings and help with hoisting material.

He had been told that it wasn't necessary for royalty to dirty their hands with the primitive task of manual labor, but the mere idea of standing by and watching still makes him snort with disgust. He smiles when he sees the single ornate thing in his room, which is a colorful rug with the royal crest to cover the bare stone floor. His oldest friend and adopted sister had made it for him once she finally was able to join him here. Merle had turned out to be an excellent crafter and now spends her time teaching the children how to make baskets, rugs, and several other things necessary for a comfortable household.

People are impressed by the items Merle and the children produce and it's undeniable that they are doing a vital part of making everybody feel at home here. Several trade caravans have come by the village and enabled them to obtain much-needed supplies without having to send somebody to the faraway city of Torushina where Queen Millerna has been gracious enough to offer aid when it is needed.

Van feels the familiar, comforting weight of the weapon in his hands for a moment before he ties it to his back and swiftly exits the chambers through one of the windows. He is careful not to knock over any of the books stacked underneath the low windowsill. A great part of the library had been destroyed in the attack, but a few tomes were had not been too damaged to be illegible. Van had personally and immediately brought what remained of the collection to his chambers for safekeeping.

At some point, he thought as he nimbly climbed across the barrier, he would like to read them all. This, however, would have to wait for quite a while yet. If it hadn't still been so early, he would have asked Nya to come. The youngest sister of an Amazon trio from the east was even more open about her affection towards him as Merle. Had she not turned out to be able to match Van's prowess and strength in mortal sword combat and fist fighting, he would be more eager to keep his distance.

The beautiful warrior, a few months his senior, was enchanting in different ways than the one woman he still couldn't stop thinking about. Nya's skin was dark and smooth, and her curly hair was red like flames. She was strong and her body looked the part too. Not much seemed to scare her, except to find herself on the losing side of a battle. It was only fortunate that her Amazon strength and endurance enabled Van to be less careful about attacks powered by his special abilities when they sparred.

A few times, Nya had actually managed to disarm and attempted to coax Van into surrendering to her by making use of some less than fair tactics involving her stunning physique. Van's brow furrows at the thought when he quickly makes his way down the side of the large palace mound and steals away into the forest. It isn't a secret that many people are considering Nya to be an excellent future match for the king.

Van takes a rather unconventional path through the forest via the treetops. Just in case somebody did spot him, following his tracks will be difficult. It feels good to move around in other ways than the construction efforts require. His heart beats with excitement and he presses on until he finds a small, thus far unfamiliar clearing.

The location seems as good as any, so he lowers himself onto the soft floor and wastes no time in unsheathing the sword. Muscle memory kicks in immediately as he begins with the first katas that come to mind. The sword and he become one as it swings in wide arches and comes so close to the ground that the razor sharp blade shaves off the pointy ends of several grass stalks.

Hitomi smiles happily as she crosses the street and finally enters the forest path. Cross country running is not on the team's training plan at all, but surrounding herself with nature never fails to provide her with some sort of calm. She takes care to avoid roots and large stones in her way and focuses entirely on the path as her feet strike the ground in a practiced rhythm.

Van continues his graceful dance with the royal weapon and is almost lost in his activity until his senses tell him something out of the ordinary is happening. His ears are strained, but he keeps up the movements. If Nya did indeed see and follow him, a surprise attack may be on her agenda. It wouldn't do to take away the advantage of knowing that she is approaching.

Several minutes of running has brought Hitomi quite deep into the forest where the path seems to have suddenly been overgrown by a thick layer of grass. _Strange. It's not been that long since I last came through here._ She wonders if grass can indeed grow this fast and almost wants to turn around immediately to make sure she didn't accidentally take a wrong turn. The only thing that stops her from changing direction is the sounds she hears in the distance. Somebody is up ahead and moving not too far away. Curiosity overpowers her instincts and so she continues on, attempting to do so more quietly.

It takes all Van has not to laugh under his breath when he hears Nya's feet beat against the forest floor. Normally, she is a lot more stealthy and careful. Does she really think he is so engrossed in his exercise that she can allow herself to trample quite so loud? She comes closer and closer with each beat of his heart and he needs to make sure the timing is perfect to catch her off guard.

 _There! Behind that big tree._ Hitomi thinks as she sees a person move into the clearing beyond. Something long and made from metal reflects light into her general direction as it is swung around in graceful motions. Whoever the person is, they are doing something entirely strange out in the woods by themselves. After she carefully catches herself on the big tree trunk, she slowly steps around.

Van doesn't need to see her in order to aim his attack. The telekinetic energy emerges from his body in a forceful stream and knocks the woman back several feet. His eyes widen in horror when he sees that the victim of his attack is not a sassy Amazon, but the one person he least of all would ever unleash his powers against.

" **No!** Hitomi!" He bellows frantically and drops the sword at the same moment he begins a mad dash in her direction. All sorts of thoughts cross his mind and the one thing he is grateful for is that he only used half effort. The woman he loves is slumped over in a pile of tangled limbs, face down in the dirt.

Hitomi's head is spinning. All she can think of are the last few moments before a massive headache claimed her head and she somehow was thrown through the air like a cheap rag doll. She remembers stepping out from behind the tree to find out who this strange person was, dancing around half-naked in the woods. She also remembers the feeling of surprise and excitement when she noticed that it was a familiar, very handsome man.

The look of realization on his face when he turned towards her quickly vanished and was replaced with a look of horror. This, unfortunately, was not nearly enough a warning to prepare her for what came next. She had only seen him use his mysterious powers once before when he protected her from this maniac, Dilandau, in the rainy plains years ago.

If this is what it feels like, if this is how much pain Van can cause somebody without even touching them, she is glad to have been on his good side from the start. Groaning quietly, she pushes her hands into the soft dirt and carefully lifts her face. A warm hand helps her turn around the rest of the way and she immediately finds herself leaning against a pair of strong arms.

"Hitomi… I …I didn't know…I didn't mean to…" Van gasps as he cradles his beloved's body carefully in his lap.

Hitomi coughs a bit as her ribcage and lungs protest when she attempts to expand them fully. "I know."

"Did I hurt you much?" Van asks in frantic concern as he runs a hand across the side of her face, upper body, and down each of her bare legs and knees to check for any damage.

Despite the state she is in, the sudden proximity and his touch make her feel anything else but pain. "I don't think so." She mumbles when all limbs seem to be willing to respond to her commands.

It's then that she notices the differences. Not only can she feel all the intimate details of Van's hold on her body, but also the fact that she can smell different things. Gone are the faint traces of exhaust fumes from the nearby metropolis. They are replaced by something she can only describe as freshly mowed grass, plants that are unfamiliar, and the unignorable musk of Van's sweat after his dance with the sword.

Van is unsure what to do with Hitomi as he is holding her cradled protectively against his chest. There are several healers in the village, but she seems to be faring better than expected, considering what he did to her. Perhaps, his powers can't hurt her much through the connection after all. As if Hitomi can read his thoughts, she confirms them. "I think I'll be fine. I just need a moment."

Relieved beyond words, Van simply nods and places a gentle kiss on her forehead and it makes Hitomi squirm in his embrace. She turns to face him and the supple breasts behind her tight shirt brush against his sweaty upper body. One of her soft hands comes to rest on his bare chest and the other on his shoulder as she tries to sit up more.

Van's hands, in turn, wander down to her waist and help steady her. Hitomi winces a bit as she still feels some discomfort due to the blow he dealt her, but it subsides fast. Guilt pools in his stomach but the feeling quickly vanishes when he finds her face is so very near to his.

"Before this ends again," Hitomi says quietly, "I want to do something."

One of her lithe legs passes over both of his and suddenly she is straddling him. The young king's heart now beats so forcefully he can feel it all the way up in his throat. This is what they both have been yearning for. Before anything else can happen, he quickly closes the distance between them and brushes his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

It lasts only a moment, but so many emotions are conveyed between them and Hitomi makes a small noise of pleasure at the feel of it. Their unexpected encounter surprised both of them, but by now they are beyond wasting precious moments with awkward greetings. A mutual agreement to enjoy what little time they have together is made right then.

Slowly, Van's warm, full lips move against hers. Hitomi's hands hold on to him for dear life, afraid that they will lose each other again too soon. This, in turn, causes Van to gasp and daringly draw her lower lip into his mouth. He gently bites it and then runs his tongue along its curve. His actions elicit a whimper from Hitomi's mouth and cause her to writhe in his lap. The warmth of her lower body grinding against his brings about a growing excitement in him.

They are both so engrossed in each other's lips that they don't notice the connection becoming weaker and weaker by the second. Only after Hitomi suddenly notices that her surroundings are beginning to feel different again does she pry her lips away from Van's. His hold on her waist is becoming weaker and the warm hand that had slowly worked its way up under the side of her shirt is cooling down.

"It's over…no..." She pants in disappointment and makes a last attempt to hold on to Van, but her fingers slip through his body. "I want to come back… but I don't know how." Her face is flushed and desperate.

Van's eyes are glazed over with passion and he regards her slightly parted lips for a moment after she finishes speaking. "I know it will happen. Don't give up hope." He assures her before she disappears completely.

He lets himself fall back into the soft ground with a huff. Burning with passion and completely hard, he tries to get a grip on his mental and physical state before rising slowly and collecting his sword. It's happening. He is certain of it. His Wing Goddess will return to him one day.

Hitomi is left sitting in the middle of the running path and only shakes herself out of her stupor when a voice demands her attention.

"Miss? Are you alright?" A gentle, male voice asks her.

She looks up and blinks a few times before answering. "I… yes. I just stumbled. I'm okay."

The handsome, young man in the tracksuit offers her a hand and she takes it gratefully. His eyes are a much too familiar shade of amber, but the hair is different; shorter and the color of chestnut, but just as wild as Van's.

She declines his offer to be escorted back out of the woods to make sure she doesn't need medical attention, but he won't hear any of it. She must have run quite fast to cause her to stumble and redden her face this badly, he comments. Hitomi can only agree with a nervous laugh. His name is Jun, so she finds out quickly. They chat the whole walk back and realize they are attending the same college.

Anybody watching could have easily seen the growing spark of interest in the young man's eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** At first, I was just going to focus on Hitomi and Van but I thought the hint of a little competition is in order. After all, a lot of time is passing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Explicit, smutty stuff ahead. No kids. No complaints. You have been warned.

* * *

Hitomi locks the bathroom door behind herself and thoroughly stretches her limbs before pulling off the sweaty running clothes. She is quite tired after a late training session and wants nothing more than a hot shower and her bed. It's been months again since her last encounter with Van and she can't stop thinking about what happened between them. She touches her lips at the thought and smiles a bit.

When her new acquaintance, Jun, comes to mind she frowns a bit. The young man had turned out to be a nice enough friend but she can feel that his intentions are becoming increasingly romantic. Since her departure from Gaea several years ago, she has been trying to keep the hope alive to return one day, but now she is not so sure anymore. She is slowly beginning to question what fate has in store for her and the otherworldly king.

 _But I love him._ This is one thing she is undoubtedly certain of. Hitomi regards herself in the mirror before stepping into the shower. How much she wishes she could be with Van like this, just once. What would it be like? They had been quite intimate a few times but never had a chance to cross the final line. How would it feel like to be with him this way? Exhilarating probably, but she can only guess by what she has experienced from him so far.

The hot water soothes her tired limbs and washes away sweat and dust. Orange blossom scented soap coats her skin as she runs the sponge up and down her body. What could the very adult Van's hands feel like running along the length of her legs and back, or her breasts? Would he savor the smoothness of her skin with his fingers slowly and patiently, or in an urgent, passionate fashion? All these thoughts make her blush in the steamy fog of the shower, but this is one of the only places she can explore such fantasies without interruption.

Van yawns quietly as the council resumes its activities after officially declaring another section of the reconstruction finished. Not much longer and the sacred capital of Adom will have been completely restored. He wonders what will come after. Mostly politics, it seems. Already, they are pushing for him to make important decisions that impact Adom's relations across borders. He is grateful for the strong friendship with Torushina, but becoming complacent would not do. More alliances would need to be forged and treaties established to claim Adom's once strong presence on the maps of Gaea.

The young monarch misses days spent leading a simple life in the woods or with the Abaharaki. He catches himself wondering how long it's been since he has had to fight an enemy. Surely this is not something anybody would wish for, but life was so much plainer then. Even when she came. Hitomi, his Wing Goddess, had given him fresh purpose. He had often, shamefully, wished for death then because, with his clan extinct, nothing else was giving him a cause to exist.

Now his causes are the people in the room with him, the individuals living in the village below, and each and every creature in the country he rules. They are counting on him, hoping to once more restore Adom to its former glory. He can't let them down. He won't let them down. And yet, he wishes for a complete personal life. Such a selfish thought for a monarch. There is no use in beating around the bush, he wants Hitomi back desperately. Nothing and nobody can make him ever feel as whole again as her. She is his own very personal kingdom.

The last time she was brought here, their connection had been so strong. Every detail about her had been more pronounced than ever before. The warmth of her skin, the moisture on her slightly sweaty shirt, the smell of her breath, and the taste of her lips had all felt so real. So real that the sheer thought of hit causes his face to grow warm. He allows himself to continue indulging in thoughts about her even though the discussions around him are quite serious.

A soft pounding spreads in his head and tugs at his thoughts. He blinks hard a few times until one of the older men notices his strange behavior. "My lord, are you well?"

Van catches a floral smell, completely out of place in the council chamber, reaching his nostrils. "…I am." He murmurs. "Please continue without me. I have something to take care of." He excuses himself rather hastily and quickly strides out of the council chamber.

His vision becomes clouded and foggy and by the time he reaches the door to his chamber and closes it behind himself, his body is already half gone. The transfer takes longer this time, but he instantly feels the difference. Everything seems much more real since he has last been in her world. The small room he appears in is filled with hot steam and a thin layer gently engulfs him from head to toe.

Hitomi wraps the large towel around her body and combs her fingers through her short locks. Hair still mostly wet, she stands in front of the fogged up mirror about to give it a wipe down with her hand but then she hesitates. Her heart seems to stop for a moment when the mood in the small room changes abruptly. The possibility of an intruder briefly crosses her mind. No. It couldn't be. They would have passed Yola in the other room and caused some disturbance.

She realizes in the same moment that it's him as Van clears his throat and quietly says her name. His voice is soft and warm and sounds a bit surprised since he appeared to her in such a tempting situation. Hitomi whirls around and he is so close to her in the small room that she is forced to incline her head to see his eyes. "You gave me a good scare." She whispers and places a hand on his broad chest, the other flattened against her heart in surprise.

Van's crisp, white tunic is only tied loosely and his tight, black pants and boots are very out of place in the cheerful bathroom with the yellow tile and pink carpet. A tuft of wild bangs covers one of his amber eyes, but the other one instantly focuses on the hand resting against his chest. The gentle touch of Hitomi's small hand is all he needs to instantly snap.

Hitomi gasps loudly when she suddenly finds her back flush with the plastic divider behind her. One of Van's hands is on her shoulder, while the other is braced against the edge of the small shower stall. His body is pressed up close to hers and the damp towel she is wrapped in is already becoming warm between the heat of their bodies.

Hitomi shivers when she senses Van's desire for her emanate from his every pore. His sharp jaw and elegant nose are close to the side of her face when he inhales her scent. "You smell so good." He whispers in her ear. "I've missed you." He adds while lightly brushing his lips across her cheek and trailing them down her neck.

Lost for words, Hitomi allows him better access to her neck by tilting it to the side, yearning for each and every touch he is willing to give. This is what she has been waiting for; what she has been craving. They both have. His hot breath causes goose bumps to form on the parts of her skin that his lips touch and it makes her hands grip the fabric of his tunic in tight fists, afraid he will disappear. After all, it's always only a matter of time.

Van savors the texture of her skin in his grasp. It's still a bit damp and red from being scrubbed thoroughly in the shower. He is doing all he can to not ravish her completely, wanting to savor her slowly even though it's been so long. He begins to place slow, open-mouthed kisses along the side of her neck and shoulder, nipping and licking gently. It's tempting to not mark her flawless skin, to make sure everybody knows she is spoken for. Amongst his clan, it wouldn't be frowned upon but he isn't sure about the customs of her world.

Hitomi's breathing has changed to become more ragged and her body is already begging for more. When he lifts his head to observe her pleasure filled face, she quickly moves one of her hands to pull his lips against hers. The bold move stokes the flames of passion inside of him and he crushes her body against the shower stall so forcefully that the plastic creaks in protest.

Their lips work and turn over each other heatedly and soon, Van has coaxed Hitomi's mouth open allowing him to find her tongue with his. His grip on her shoulder tightens and the possessive touch in combination with their heated kisses makes a quiet moan escape Hitomi's mouth.

"Hitomi? Is everything alright? I heard a weird noise." An impatient female voice asks from outside the bathroom.

Van's head withdraws in confusion and Hitomi quickly covers his mouth with her fingers. "My roommate." She whispers with huge eyes.

"Everything is fine, Yola!" She responds, doing her best not to stammer too obviously.

"Okay then. Well, you are taking too long. I'm going to start this documentary without you." The young woman announces loudly as her steps retreat back around the corner.

Hitomi lets out a sigh of relief and wants to remove her hand from Van's mouth but the softness of his full lips feels too good on her fingers. She traces the elegant arches with her fingertips and her sensual touch makes Van's heart jump frantically in his chest. He releases his hold on the shower stall and cradles the back of Hitomi's head, threading his fingers through her wet hair.

Hitomi's hand leaves his face when he moves to kiss her again and pours all of his passion, desire, and love into the gesture. Thanks to the steam and the damp towel around Hitomi, it's now become so hot that the white tunic is beginning to cling to Van's body. Hitomi's hands rub his chest through the fabric and soon her fingers tangle themselves in the strings that keep it tied at the front.

Their kisses have become short and urgent and their breaths more ragged with arousal. Eventually, Hitomi is so frustrated with the darned string that she moves her hands down and tugs the tunic out from where it is tucked into Van's pants. She lifts it as far as it will go until he finally catches on to what she is doing. With a practiced movement, he helps her free him of the garment and it is thoughtlessly discarded on the floor.

It's like Hitomi is seeing Van for the first time all over again when he stands across from her, tan skin covering perfectly shaped muscles as far as the eye can see. Familiar scars have stretched out as he has grown in size and she wants to trace them with her fingers in a soothing fashion as if hoping to erase the pain they have caused him in the past. His chest and abdomen are expanding and following every breath he takes as he allows her to regard him. He is aware that, as far as his physique goes, he is considered a fine male specimen but Hitomi's reaction to him always pleases him especially.

Just when Hitomi's eyes slowly follow the thick, long scar near his hip bone, Van's hand inches towards the side of her chest where the end of the towel is tucked into itself. His gentle, dark eyes find hers with a searching look and when he sees no fear or hesitation, his hand slowly tugs on the fabric until the towel falls to the floor with a soft thud.

One corner of his mouth rises in a roguish grin when he finally can regard Hitomi's nude body for the very first time. He has always known that she is beautiful, but to now see her and have her so near is a firm validation. The growing bulge in his pants begins to strain against the confining fabric painfully as his manhood urges him to continued action.

Van's hand finds the spot on the flimsy shower stall again. He needs to keep it there or his overwhelming need for her soft body will crush her. Hitomi is frozen in place while his eyes roam her body, the air between them thick and electrified. Her eyes still focused on his face, she only notices his hand on her breast when he cups the supple globe and squeezes it with restrained care. Slowly, his calloused thumb begins to brush back and forth against the exquisitely soft nipple. This small, simple caress immediately sends more sparks of fire to Hitomi's lower body.

Van's touch is so filled with desire, gentleness, and love that it almost brings tears to her eyes. She has been waiting so long for him to touch her this way again and at that moment, the wait is completely worth it. If Hitomi's face wasn't already thoroughly flushed, it would be now. As far as being intimate goes, this is still a fairly chaste gesture but his oozing manliness and blatantly obvious want for her have already made her arousal unbearable.

There isn't a man like him anywhere else in her world or his. His raw passion and wild hunger for Hitomi are so evident that it threatens to melt her. With shaking hands, she reaches for his belt and pulls him close. Her fingers slide down inside the front of his tight pants until she brushes his hard length. Just this soft touch makes him hiss so hard she is afraid her roommate may have heard again and one of her hands instinctively covers his mouth again.

Van releases both her breast and the plastic wall and grips each of her wrists tightly, only to remove her hands from his lips and pants. His eyes are dark with passion and Hitomi's aching body is crying out for his touch very ardently. Is he really teasing her when they don't even know how much time is left? It seems to be causing him a particular kind of satisfaction to obviously have the upper hand when it comes to willpower.

With an amused twinkle in his eyes, he finally releases her hands and wraps his arms around her body again. Tightly pressed together, Hitomi can now feel his want for her pressing into her belly as her breasts are pushed flush against his bare chest. The feeling of her nude body cradled in his arms is indescribable. His muscles contract and relax under each and every of his small, strained movements and the fabric of his pants against her lower body adds even more maddening intensity to the situation.

Hitomi is completely nude, while Van so far has only shed his tunic. It seems a bit unfair, but she soon finds herself not caring when his hungry lips find hers once more. They share another deep kiss and Van's teeth begin to nip at her lower lip and draw it into his mouth to savor it. His thorough and eager way of caressing her make her wonder if he has had much practice, or if it's just his slightly feral personality coming through.

Gradually, Van pushes Hitomi back to lean against the plastic wall again and begins to trail long, slow kisses against her jaw, neck, shoulders, and collarbone. Hitomi's hands are roaming his chest, shoulders, and upper arms, savoring the feeling of his supple muscles. He is so strong but treating her so gently that it makes her wonder what it would be like if he allowed himself to be a bit rougher with her.

Hitomi's eyes follow him curiously as he suddenly lowers himself onto his knees and runs his fingers along the side of her breasts, ribcage, and waist. Her female curves are mesmerizing to him. His lips and nose hover over the skin of her belly for a moment, before he continues to place his hungry kisses around her navel and hip bones. His lips stray lower and lower until both hands descend to rest on her firm backside. The sudden touch makes Hitomi gasp and brace her hands on his shoulders.

When Van lifts his head to look at her, the roguish grin is back. His hands are gripping her backside possessively, forcing her legs to spread more. One last smirk and his lips boldly find her moist folds. Her arousal has been building since Van first touched her and the scent and taste of it is intoxicating. Her sticky juice coats his tongue fast and it only adds to the lustful movement.

The sensation of Van's mouth on her most intimate parts makes her react so fiercely Hitomi has to cover her own mouth with a firm hand. A stifled moan is attesting to the pleasure Van's caress is causing her. Hitomi's eyes close tightly and she has to brace more of her weight onto his shoulder with the other hand. Her legs are shaking wildly as his tongue is gliding back and forth between her soaking wet lips in a languid fashion.

Hitomi's small, stifled moans encourage him to keep going as she is obviously enjoying this, so he does. Van drags his tongue around the small, wet berry hidden in her curls and her whimpers confirm that this is indeed the elusive spot known to cause women so much pleasure. A sadistic part of him wants her to be loud, to scream in pleasure and moan his name. To hell with everybody else.

His lips engulf her as much as he is able to and it is soon evident that she needs another form of pleasure to provoke her release. He lets go of one of her firm buttocks and gently moves his hand up the inside of her thigh. It doesn't take much effort to penetrate her very slick, tight opening with two sure fingers. Hitomi's quiet whimpers let him know that she is appreciating this added ministration immeasurably.

Hitomi has lost the ability to think straight. Van's head between her legs is creating havoc within her already, but when his fingers join his tongue and enter her it adds another layer of intensity. His calloused fingers create sensations of amazing friction inside of her and she begins to find herself wishing for his hard arousal filling her tight opening instead. Alas, Van evidently has other plans for this encounter and continues the oral ministrations on her sensitive nerve bundle more fiercely.

When Hitomi's hand tightens almost painfully in his hair, he knows she isn't far from her release. His tongue's movements become more pronounced and his fingers slide into her silky, wet opening thoroughly and firmly. When her knees buckle and the back of her head hits the plastic divider with a dull thud, he makes sure to help her savor the wave of pleasure she is riding.

Van's fingers are deeply buried inside of her as the hot, wet walls around them tighten. He continues to softly stroke the nub of nerves with the tip of his tongue. Each time he pushes against it again, she inhales sharply until a small sigh escapes Hitomi's lips and the hand in his hair retreats. He removes his fingers from her and she moans a bit as if protesting.

When he stands, he takes hold of her hips to support her shaking legs and groans at the feeling of Hitomi's warm lips on his chest. She is not in as much of a stupor as he assumed and it's only stoking the fire within him more and more. When they kiss again, he takes pleasure in knowing that she can taste herself on his tongue. The most primal part of his brain is proud to be able to cause her such a feeling and it makes him instinctively grind his hips against her.

One of her hands now finds the front of his pants and begins to rub the painful swelling of his hardness through the fabric. He can't help but respond with a deep moan of his own. Just the touch of her hand through his pants is causing the fabric to rub against sensitive spots around the tip of his erection. Hitomi works slowly but with dedication, and he almost wants to shed this last barrier so he can give in to the primitive longing and bury himself inside her to the hilt.

The only thing that stops Van from doing it is the location. Although they have been waiting too long to be able to touch each other in such ways, he still wants their first time together to not be in a small, cramped bathroom. He wants to be able to love his goddess with his entire body and feel her writhing underneath him. He wants them to be able to move around each other and savor the after-effects of their lovemaking in comfort. He wants nothing more for them than to fall asleep in each other's arms and wake up still holding her close.

As he continues to imagine the intimate act, Hitomi's ministrations become more and more intense. Van's handsome face is a dark mask of sheer bliss and his mouth is slightly agape as he looks straight at Hitomi. His chiseled abdominal muscles are heaving under his gasps as the feelings of pleasure slowly become overwhelming. Soon, all the built-up arousal in combination with her touch make him erupt quite unceremoniously. His hands grip her soft body tightly as he savors the peak of satisfaction and it's almost comically bad timing when his body decides to travel back to his own world immediately thereafter.

Hitomi is left standing alone in the bathroom with a dull throb between her legs, swollen lips, and Van's white tunic on the floor as the only evidence that their encounter truly just happened.

Van rubs his brow in frustration as the cool air of his chambers brushes his bare chest. The sensations of his release have not even fully subsided yet when he is brought back to his reality. The front of his pants feels warm and sticky and he chuckles darkly when he considers the mess. At least, he muses, he won't have to touch himself again tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next months, Gaea becomes more and more pronounced even in the daytime sky. Equally so do Hitomi's thoughts about Van in between loads of school obligations. Several big exams are close and Yola has commented more than once about Hitomi's absentminded stares out the window during their afternoon study sessions.

While Hitomi's whole demeanor is becoming more and more distant, the only time her thoughts are focused is during those nights she can dream. Her mind wanders to a faraway place where she is soaring the sky and ghosting around a world within her reach, but not quite near enough. Sometimes she wonders if her body actually travels to Gaea then, or if she is really just dreaming.

Her too large sweatshirt and shorts rustle as she rises from the table and announces that she needs a break. Yola rolls her eyes and shakes her head as Hitomi disappears into her room. Her roommate has always been slightly strange, but her behavior as of late is testing their friendship. It must be a guy… She had tried to ask Hitomi about it a few times before, but the young woman immediately shut down and left the apartment in a hurry with excuses of needing to get a run in.

Hitomi plops down on her bed face down and wraps her arms around the fluffy pillow. Her frustrated groan is muffled by the fabric as she pushes her face into it. _What is the point of this anyway?_ She scolds herself for letting her mind wander again. _It's never going to happen._ She slowly rolls over and stares at the ceiling. The small alarm clock next to her is the only thing that makes a noise now.

Tick

If they are meant to be together, why are their meetings still so sporadic?

Tock

If she clearly wants to go, why is fate not letting her?

Tick

Maybe Van isn't wishing for it hard enough.

Tock

She certainly is…or is she?

Tick

 _I need to see him. We need to talk._ ** _Really_** _talk for once._ She thinks stubbornly, lips pressed into a tight line.

Tock…

Merle's nose is wrinkled in irritation. She watches as Van speaks the final words in front of the large crowd. The final stone has been laid, and the only thing that now remains to be done is for him to formally claim the crown. Overjoyed people are gathered in the main square of the sacred royal village to witness it, but her beloved brother looks as though somebody just burned it to the ground again.

The pink haired neko rolls her eyes at several women in the crowd who sigh in admiration as the Arzas village elder bestows the simple, silver circlet upon Van's head. His messy hair immediately flops over it and the deal is sealed. Adom officially has a king again, and now the real troubles begin. Women will start throwing themselves at him without regard for their own dignity.

The wardrobe of draconian kings has always been much different than that of monarchs from more populated countries. The warrior clans of the east have no need for pomp and splendor, and Van has eagerly adopted this trend.

Merle has spent far too much time with him in the years past to get excited about seeing him shirtless under the sleeveless, red dragon scale jacket she made for him quite a while ago. The combination of the red jacket with bare, muscular chest and dark pants tucked into boots makes most females swoon now as the king rises from his kneeling position.

His tanned skin looks almost bronze in the afternoon light and the blue tattoos on one of his strong arms seem especially vibrant. They were poked into his skin shortly after the oracle had declared him as the rightful heir. Merle still remembers the day he got it. She had sat in the large hut in her own clan's village where the mark was traditionally bestowed upon those of the royal draconian bloodline that would inherit the crown. The ceremony was always a public event so that everyone could witness a new draconian descendent accept their claim to the throne.

The young Van's face had been a grimace of pain then, but he had not uttered a sound or shed a tear during the long process. It was also the day they became brother and sister. The day the draconian king and queen adopted her and brought her back to their village when they learned that her own mother and father had been killed during the great hunt. She remembers Van's parents with a fond smile.

She doesn't have too many memories of them, but the short time they were all able to spend together before Dune disappeared and brought back an army of berserkers, are the most joyful she can recall. She had had a family again for a brief moment, and in a sense she still did. Van was her family, her pillar of strength, and now her king. She was proud to always have addressed him with his formal title, even though they have spent years together living as brother and sister in the wilderness and with the Abaharaki. She always knew that he was destined to be king again and she swore to be his most loyal subject.

As the festivities begin and the music starts to play, her thoughts become reality and she watches with a bit of amusement and a raised eyebrow as Van very skillfully keeps evading the female advances. She almost chokes on a piece of meat and giggles hysterically as Nya latches on to his arm now. The Amazon has been one of Van's closest friends since her and her sisters had followed his call.

Today, she is looking even more provocative than usual, the customary armor is gone and replaced by a thin, white tunic dress that leaves little to the imagination. Her fire red hair and dark skin in combination with the fabric make her look especially alluring and Merle secretly compliments Van for having been so resistant towards her advances.

She must admit, now that she watches the woman cling to Van's side it feels a bit silly that she used to do the same for a long time. Granted, her bosom back then was never as ample as Nya's and the soft, squishy feeling of having it pressed against his arm certainly requires more willpower to ignore than her own furry chest.

Merle shrugs and picks up another one of the juicy ribs from the pile on the table. Van and the other men really outdid themselves on the hunt this morning. The whole village will be able to feast on the game they brought. Her fangs gleam in the last rays of the sun as she finishes this piece of food and after she discards the bone, a weird sighting makes her freeze in place for a moment.

She then thoughtfully licks her greasy fingers while narrowing her eyes towards a hauntingly familiar face and head of honey-colored, short hair in the crowd. It's easy to see that the person doesn't belong here because her outlandish attire is extremely out of place.

Alas, it seems like she is the only one who takes notice. Merle seems to be the only one to see the young woman with the long, pale legs and wide green eyes clothed in an unshapely, long-sleeved shirt of sorts. She follows the woman's empty stare towards Van, who is still trying to politely wiggle out of Nya's tight grasp.

Hitomi's heart lurches to a halt when she finally spots Van. In the midst of the village, surrounded by a throng of people, he looks exactly like the king Merle said he was destined to be. A thin circlet adorns his brow and head with ever so wild, black hair. The combination of tight, black pants and sleeveless, red jacket covering an otherwise bare chest make him look powerful and breathtakingly attractive. What really pains her to see, though, is the woman at his side.

She is the picture book image of a tribal queen and doesn't seem to be a stranger to him. Her dark, flawless body complements Van's well-shaped physique perfectly, and her possessive grasp on his arm seems to be familiar to him.

 _I'm such a fool._ Hitomi thinks as she forces herself to observe the scene for another moment before turning on her heel and swiftly making her way through the crowd and in between a row of buildings.

After Merle's eyes follow the honey colored head of hair disappear into the crowd, she finally decides to act. She abandons the buffet and slowly marches towards where Van is standing not far away, still eyeing the alleyway Hitomi just disappeared in.

Van spots a pink head of hair out of the corner of his eyes and finally manages to break away from Nya. "My apologies, but it seems like my sister has something on her mind." He mumbles an excuse and makes some large strides to quickly put an ample amount of distance between himself and the women.

When Merle is within earshot, he reaches for her shoulder and she almost has to giggle again when she notices that his eyes hold an emotion entirely rare for him. It's fear. "Help me…" He whispers in serious despair.

Merle snorts a bit when she glances back at the flock of women. "Well, you're going to have something else to occupy yourself with in a moment." She says as her face becomes serious again. "I know this sounds crazy, but I think I just saw Hitomi."

Van's eyes widen in shock at her words. "Where? When?"

His fingers are digging into the fur on her shoulder now and she gently shakes it off. "Ouch…she… was in the crowd and when she saw you with this harem, she disappeared into the alleyway over there." Merle is pointing at the dark shadow between two of the circular buildings with elaborate straw roofs.

"But we haven't seen her in years…" She says as Van quickly takes off. "Van!?" Merle yells after him as he leaves without an explanation. _Or have we?_ She shakes her head, hands braced on her hips. "He never talks to me anymore." She snorts disapprovingly.

When a few women move to follow the king, Merle grabs one of them by the arm and commands the others to a stop with an authoritative voice. "Enough with this! You are embarrassing the entire female race by throwing yourselves at Lord Van like that."

One of the women, another beautiful specimen with long, blond hair, looks at Merle with a furiously red face. "You just want him for yourself."

Merle's eyes narrow as she flexes the claws of one hand and observes them lazily. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard. Would you mind repeating that?"

The woman gulps visibly and shakes her head.

"That's what I thought." Merle grins with satisfaction but then frowns a bit as she stares into the shadows Van just disappear into. _What is going on with you, Lord Van?_

Hitomi's eyes shed only a few stubborn tears as she takes her leave. She picks the nearest escape route through a narrow alleyway between two curiously shaped buildings and takes off running. Van didn't notice her, nobody else saw her, and nobody will know she is gone. It's that simple. The alleyway extends far into the eastern half of the village and she keeps true to the direction the rows of buildings form.

As she nears the outskirts of the village, the grass grows longer and begins to tickle her ankles. Her bare feet become damp from the soft ground, but she barely notices it. After a while, she slows down a bit and stubbornly runs her hands through her hair, pulling at it in frustration. "Take me back home. I don't want to be here anymore." She demands from the ever-present, invisible force that connects her to this planet.

"Hitomi!" Van's voice suddenly calls from some distance away. "Please wait!" He screams as his long, powerful legs make him gain on her position quickly.

She whirls around and staggers back a few steps, shaking her head stubbornly. By Escaflowne's scaly hide, how did he find her? _I thought he didn't see me!_ She presses her lips together to keep more angry tears from falling. _It doesn't matter._

Van pushes himself to run faster yet when he can see Hitomi's figure fade gradually. All that is left of her when she finally is within reach is a wisp of honey-colored hair. Searching hands find nothing where she just stood a moment ago. His eyes are frantic and his whole body is tense when he considers what she must be thinking. She looked so disappointed and hurt.

A pounding sensation spreads in his head and the ground around him caves in slightly, compressing the soft earth beneath his feet. His heart beats in a wild rhythm as he tries to suppress his wild emotions. Calm. He needs to stay calm, or he will trigger an earthquake. His nostrils flare as he slowly works on getting his breathing under control.

He doesn't join the festivities again and instead retreats to the palace. Soon, many of the citizens will be too imbibed to miss him and enjoy the celebration anyway. The official part is over, and he has no obligation to return.

When Merle finally corners him a few days later on the roof of the palace building, he finally has no way out anymore and tells her everything. Her cobalt blue eyes glaze over with sorrow while listening patiently. Omitting the intimate details of their encounters, Van tells her what he feels is necessary without saying the defining words, but Merle already knows.

"You still love her after all these years." His adopted sister offers a comforting hug and he gratefully accepts while nodding his head.

"You have to go to her. Now! Before it's too late!" She urges.

"I don't know how." He sighs and looks at the twin moons high in the night sky.

Merle smirks and then purses her lips for a moment. "Considering you are our king, you really ought to be smarter."

Van playfully narrows his eyes as he ruffles her hair now. "Well, that's why I keep you close."

Merle purrs in satisfaction at the endearing comment. "Don't ever forget that."

"Well?" Van looks at her expectantly.

"It's easy. She used to say that people return your feelings. What you feel will reach her." She explains with a great measure of sisterly love in her voice. "This way, you can reach her too."

Van leans back on the roof as he listens to Merle's words and she makes more sense than he had anticipated. Could this truly be the way?

Hitomi clears her throat nervously as Jun walks with her to the entrance of her dorm building. What possessed her to finally accept one of his invitations to a formal date, she doesn't know. _Oh, that's right_. She remembers as she spots the faint outline of Gaea in the night sky. The silhouette has become quite dim again in the past few days. No doubt, this has something to do with her inner turmoil.

She turns and her heart suddenly jumps all the way up into to her neck when she sees Jun's face inch closer to hers. Panic spreads in her chest. She may have experienced some unexpected disappointment recently, but this just doesn't feel right.

When his lips touch hers softly, they are warm and careful but there is no spark. The young man is trying to apply more pressure, but Hitomi doesn't know how to respond so she pulls back after only a moment.

"Well, thanks for dinner!" She blurts out, trying to distract from the awkwardness of the kiss.

Jun moves a hand behind his head to scratch an imaginary itch. "You…uhm…are quite welcome. Please, let me take you out again soon." He politely offers.

Hitomi bobs her head lightly. Anything to just make him go away right now. She feels a bit bad for treating him this way, but she desperately needs time to think.

When Jun finally turns and walks down the short gravel path, Hitomi breathes a sigh of relief. The glass doors of the building reflect light from a few ambient lanterns as she turns the key. When she pulls it open, she hesitates for a moment as she notices the reflection of a person.

How ironic. She lets the door fall shut again and turns around to face the tree Van is sitting in. His back is against the trunk and one leg is stretched out along the thick branch, while the other is dangling lazily. His usual outfit of a simple white tunic and dark pants could almost be inconspicuous, but his otherworldly aura still gives away his mystical origin.

Van's arms are crossed on his broad chest and his dark eyes regard her with a mixture of anger and disappointment. Hitomi stares back at him and ponders the situation. He must have seen it. He saw them kiss. Because of course. This whole situation is his fault anyway, but why does it feel like she is betraying him?

Van eyes her up from a distance. The simple, green dress fits her beautifully. Other than that, she didn't change much for this outing about her hair or added any makeup. The dress accentuates her feminine curves and its color brings out the intensity in her eyes. Her stunning, green eyes.

It's hard to read what she is thinking. He had been so full of hope for this encounter. He had come here through his own wishes, by using his feelings, just like she had disappeared through her own willpower. Maybe he could have even taken her back with him this time.

Seeing her kiss another man had made his blood boil so much he wanted to uproot the very tree he was sitting in. "Don't you know you are the only one I love?" He asks loud enough for her to hear, but not really expecting an answer.

Hitomi's dry throat produces a strangled sob. The earnest tone in his voice is confusing and the sadness in his eyes pierces her heart like a sharp arrow. Before she can respond, he is already gone. No matter how hard she wishes to travel to the other side of the mirror for the rest of the night or the days after, something is blocking the way.

* * *

 **A/N:** I had not planned to incorporate Merle as much as I did in this chapter. Her thoughts just somehow appeared in my head. I hated her in the Anime and in the movie, she was mostly annoying but the more I think about her, the more I appreciate her character and I tried to make sense of her past, why she is the way she is, and how she could have matured.

The conversation on the roof is based on the one Van and Merle have in the Anime where he then goes to get Hitomi back from Earth. Hitomi never says the thing about feelings in the movie, but it seemed like a good way to explain the whole thing and how they are still connected.

Also, don't worry about our couple. I just thought some drama would be refreshing before the happy end.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I never said it before, but thanks for taking the time to review. I told a few people I always write with the premise of this being for my own entertainment, but it's damn nice to know that others like it too. So, thank you for doing it. This grumpy bitch has a hard time expressing her feels sometimes.

* * *

A 23-year-old Hitomi stands motionless before her dorm room door where a red ribbon is tied to the brass knob. She sighs in irritation and turns on her heel. It's Yola's way of letting her know that she has company, so Hitomi is caught in sexile. She makes her way to the only place of solitude she can find on this chilly day. The library is quiet on this Friday afternoon and she finds her usual, secluded corner towards the back.

They are all planning to go out tonight and she really was hoping for a shower before having to do what she never really learned to enjoy; putting on make-up and a party dress. Yukari is going to join them, and Amano will meet them later in the city. It will be the last time going out as college students, before joining the working world. This is the normal thing to do, after all.

Graduation isn't far away and Hitomi has her thesis submitted for grading. All that remains to be done is showing continued participation in her classes. The vent above her is pushing out warm air and it's wafting all around her head, causing Hitomi to become somewhat tired. She rests her forehead against the open book and closes her eyes.

Gaea's silhouette is still a bit visible in the sky outside, as it has been for the past weeks. It serves as a constant reminder that the gate between their worlds is still open. For now. Maybe they should try to talk one last time? She wraps her arms around herself and squeezes the grey sweatshirt into tight fists and her cheeks grow warm at the thought of him.

"What do you want, Hitomi?" Van's low voice echoes around the room quietly.

Hitomi's head shoots up so fast that the book page sticks to her forehead and rips under her sudden movement. "Wha…?!" She stares at his translucent form sitting across from her in disbelief. She wasn't expecting that. He is wearing the same, red, sleeveless jacket that always makes him look so irresistible. Two blue, parallel lines are painted under his left eye again. It looks like an official function is taking place.

"What are you doing here?" Hitomi whispers, still hugging herself tightly as she stares at him still taken aback.

Van, too, now crosses his arms on his broad chest and looks at her in slight irritation. "You called me." He explains matter-of-factly, now wondering why he followed her wish in the first place. It doesn't seem like she was really expecting him to come.

"Is that how it works now?" Hitomi asks.

He simply shrugs his shoulders and the movement makes disheveled, black hair move slightly. His wonderful, wild hair she just can't stop wishing to touch again. Hitomi's heart skips a beat when she remembers the last time she felt it between her fingers, holding it tightly as his head was between her thighs, his tongue wreaking havoc on her.

"I'm sorry you had to see me with Jun." Hitomi decides to quickly address the most important points, in case something will prevent them from speaking for long. Something always comes up and at the very least, she doesn't want to regret not saying it.

Van's eyebrows rise a bit but his demeanor is still firmly conveying a stubborn attitude. "There is a gathering. The clans have sent their emissaries. I am to choose a wife within the fortnight." He explains flatly.

Hitomi's flinches at his words and her hands suddenly become cold and sweaty. "So…what…"

"I will not do it." Van interrupts her, his eyes finally relaxing a little.

"But… why?" Hitomi asks in a high-pitched whisper, noticing how the muscles under his tan skin tense again at her words.

"You," he glares at her and now firmly pushes his flat hands onto the tabletop, "of all people should know."

Hitomi shrinks in her seat and hangs her head in shame. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't like him like you. He surprised me with the kiss. I wish it would have been you instead… but…what about that woman **I** saw you with?" She now remembers her own reason to be upset.

Van snorts quietly and shakes his head. "I do not love her." His eyes soften a bit when he sees the fear in her eyes. Her beautiful, green eyes that always manage to captivate him. Her eyes that somehow, magically can calm him within seconds. "There is only one woman I love and I would have done anything to have you by my side again. Now, that there is a home for us..."

Hitomi rises from her chair so fast that the wooden legs screech on the concrete floor rather loudly. Her hands are flat on the table and it seems like it's taking her an eternity to find the right words. She is about to open her mouth to speak when the librarian suddenly pops her head around one of the tall bookshelves.

"Miss. I know it's quite empty today but this is still a quiet zone. I have listened to you talk to yourself long enough." The older woman hisses in Hitomi's direction. It's even more strange that Hitomi is now standing at the table, hands braced on the flat surface as if talking to somebody in the chair across from her. Alas, the chair is empty. She shakes her head and gives Hitomi one last warning motion of the eyebrows to emphasize her words, before retreating again.

"So….sorry." Hitomi whispers and blushes in embarrassment as the woman turns to leave. She almost dreads turning her head now. Her heart sinks all the way down into the pit of her stomach when, of course, Van has vanished again.

Quite irritated now, Hitomi slams the book shut and gathers her things, vowing to disobey that stupid red ribbon if it's still there when she returns to her room. The librarian shoots her another disapproving stare when Hitomi stalks past her but thankfully she doesn't say anything.

The short walk back calms Hitomi a bit and she mulls over the events that just transpired. _He told me he loves me again. He always does. Why is it so hard then?_

"Hitomi!" She turns her head at the sound of a very familiar, cheerful voice.

"Yukari! You have the best timing." Hitomi's face lights up in the most sincere of smiles now. _Well, there's one reason why._

Her red-haired friend catches up with her quickly and adjusts the strap of a rather large bag on her shoulder. "Are you looking forward to tonight?" Her best friend asks excitedly.

"Uh…" Hitomi looks at her, sincerely not thrilled at the prospect of colorful lights and loud music.

"Of course you are." Yukari giggles. "Fear not, I have everything in this bag to doll us up!" She declares proudly. "I know what your closet looks like and none of that will do for our last night out as carefree students."

Hitomi grins nervously. "Well, I suppose then…"

"Of course you suppose!" Yukari exclaims happily and links her arm with Hitomi's as they continue their way to the dorm building.

"How is your family? I haven't seen your parents in **ages**." Yukari asks.

 _Ah yes. The main reason why it's so hard…_ "They are great." Hitomi smiles fondly, thinking about her parents as they enter the building to find her room and get ready.

Hitomi pulls on the bottom hem of the tight, black dress in irritation. "Yukari I don't think that…"

"Nope!" Her friend exclaims, spinning in front of the mirror, admiring her own, pink club dress. "You look great. Don't even start with that. Your legs are amazing and it's definitely not too short." She states and hands Hitomi a pair of matching black high heels. "By the way, you should wear make-up and style your hair more often, 'Tomi. It makes you look so much more mature!"

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Hitomi sighs in defeat as she slips the shoes onto her bare feet. If only she were a different size than her friend. She'd have an excuse to wear a pair of her own, much more comfortable flats. Luckily, her sense of balance is good and she will be able to walk fairly well in them just so long as she doesn't have to dance. _At least_ , she thinks, _it's black and not pink_.

Hitomi pulls on the hem of the short dress for the hundredth time that evening.

Step, step, step...tug.

Step, step, step…tug.

Yukari now pushes a glass of wine into Hitomi's hand and she takes a small sip. She's had a few glasses already this evening and her cheeks are flushed a healthy shade of red. The alcohol is actually quite welcoming and it makes her feel a bit more comfortable.

Hitomi watches as Yukari joins their friends on the dance floor again, arms raised high and ready to resume her wild moves. At least, Yukari never forces her to dance. Sweet Yukari. Her very best friend since childhood. She knows her well enough to push Hitomi out of her comfort zone a bit, but never goes too far.

Admittedly, Yukari did make sure that Hitomi looked stunning tonight. It had drawn the attention of several guys. They had all been polite in their advances, but Hitomi made sure they knew there was no chance. Not tonight. Not ever again, as a matter of fact.

She takes one last, small sip of wine for courage before putting the glass down and smoothing out her dress. Yukari gets excited when Hitomi joins them but is a bit surprised when her friend hugs her tightly.

"You're my best friend Yukari. Always. Thank you." Hitomi awkwardly half yells into her ear over the loud beat of the music.

 _So strange._ Yukari thinks but reciprocates the tight embrace. "Of course! Friends forever!" Yukari nods eagerly.

Hitomi lets go and Yukari swears she can see a trace of sadness in Hitomi's eyes. "What…?" She begins a question.

Hitomi laughs nervously. "It's the wine. My head is spinning a bit." She lies. "Anyways. I'm tired. I'm going home, okay?"

"Fiiiiine." Yukari groans. "I'm glad you came out anyway. I'll see you in two days at your graduation ceremony. The next day you come over to my side of town to watch mine, ya?"

There is that sad smile again, but Hitomi just nods. Perhaps, she is really just tired.

As soon as Hitomi walks out of the club, the loud music fades away and it feels like the silence of the night is wrapping her in a layer of fuzzy cotton balls. As she walks down the streets towards campus, she rubs her arms a bit. It's still fairly cool in the spring nights. She should have brought a jacket.

Hailing a cab to ensure a safe trip home for a young woman would be prudent, but it doesn't matter. Her pace quickens as she comes upon the long, straight stretch of the main street connecting Downtown with University City.

The walkway is separated from the street with a long row of trees. Pink buds are primed on the branches, the Sakura blossoms ready to spread their petals when the festival begins tomorrow. It's a shame she won't see it. Another rush of goosebumps trails down her arms as she inclines her head to stare at the twin moons.

They are so beautiful again together tonight. Gaea is back, glowing as vibrantly as never before. Hitomi can almost make out the crisp structure of tall mountain ranges and deep, blue ocean. She briefly considers her family, but no. She can't go there. It will make everything even harder for her. They could easily sway her heart again.

Hitomi accelerates her pace, one foot in front of the other, the heels clicking rhythmically against the asphalt. She closes her eyes and spreads her arms wide, the cool air brushing her hands and arms as she makes lazy airwaves with them. What would it be like to have wings and fly?

All her focus is on transcending the mirror, lifting the curtain, transferring her everything across the dimensions. Disappearing from here. For good. Her spiritual wings unfold without her taking notice as they help her make the final trip.

Van doesn't know why he is walking down the steps of the palace mound so late at night. Didn't he just successfully retire from the clan gathering down below? Something tells him it's a really good idea. The magic within him is pretty persistent about it. When he reaches the bottom, he begins to walk around left and towards the area where they planted the Sakura trees a few years ago.

The cobblestone walkway feels crude and uneven under Hitomi's high heels. Her entire outfit suddenly seems completely silly when she finds herself back in his world. The sacred village holds a certain authoritative aura, but her polyester dress and the shoes she is wearing are so alien in this world it feels extremely silly.

There are Sakura trees here too. They are in the same stage of the cycle and will probably unfold their petals for the first time tomorrow. Would they celebrate it here too? She would find out soon when she…there. Right in the middle of the walkway, not too far ahead.

Van's heart stops briefly when he sees Hitomi. The moment it begins to beat again, its powerful pulse spreads a wave of magic in all directions. The emotion is so strong it rips some of the Sakura buds from the branches and causes them to spin wildly. Pink petals unfurl prematurely and shower the area with their pink softness.

Hitomi looks so different tonight. The tight, black dress clings to her slender body and stops just inches below the curve of her backside. Her powerful legs look even longer in the strange shoes she is wearing. Full breasts are pushed together by a hidden garment to make them appear even more ample in the low cut cleavage of the dress.

Not that Hitomi needed to pull any more attention to her breasts in the first place. Without the complicated undergarments, their supple roundness would have been covered perfectly fine already for his taste. Van's throat becomes a bit dry at the thought of it. The short cap sleeves of the dress do nothing to make it more modest with the kind of body she has.

They stare at each other until Van finally regains control of himself. His steps are light and quick until he stands before his goddess, only an arm's length away. He is almost scared to touch her. Will it feel real again? He can't take any more disappointment. It hurts too much.

A simple "Hi," is the only thing Hitomi dares to utter.

Van's mouth opens slightly, one corner of his full lips lifting in a soft smile. The lopsided grin always makes him look especially handsome. He slowly touches one side of her face with his hand and frowns a bit when his thumb rubs across her bottom lip and comes away pink.

"It's lipstick." Hitomi whispers, feeling silly again for explaining the obvious, and her almost embarrassingly provocative appearance on top of it.

Van knits his brow in concentration as he gently cups her face in both of his warm hands and carefully begins to wipe the strange color off her lips. Meanwhile, Hitomi's hands find the front of his stiff jacket. While she can feel the intricate, jagged shape of the dragon scales under her touch, a few fingertips revel in the warmth of his smooth skin. How she missed it.

The lipstick appears to cling to her quite stubbornly and Hitomi gasps a bit when Van's rough thumbs keep rubbing the sensitive skin persistently. His dark eyes are so captivating, however, that she doesn't complain. When he is satisfied, he finally gives her the smile again that makes her knees go so weak.

Still cradling her head possessively, his warm lips meet hers in a searching, searing kiss and by the gods, it feels every bit as real as he had hoped.

* * *

 **A/N:** I honestly hadn't thought about how much time exactly passed so I've been rather vague about it. You may have noticed I used "months pass" and "weeks pass" for that reason. I hope mentioning Hitomi's age, in the beginning, cleared that up a bit. She disappears right before graduation which would put her at that age.

And no, this is not the end.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Man I sure listened to a lot of Prince while writing this. Thought it couldn't get any more cheesy? Better hold on to your bloomers.

Once again, mature stuff ahead. No kids. Don't read it if you don't like that. Shoo!

* * *

A soft breeze brushes past the couple as they stand amongst the Sakura trees, so wrapped up in their embrace that they don't notice anything at all. After Van slowly pulls away, he rests his forehead against that of Hitomi, still not ready to let go of her warm, beautiful face.

He places a soft kiss on her brow and lets his lips linger there for a moment. "Thank you for trusting…" he quietly says but before he can finish the sentence, he suddenly jerks back, releasing her and turns his head to the side with a strange expression on his face.

Hitomi looks at him quizzically, still holding on to the red jacket tightly as a violent sneeze shakes Van's usually unyielding form.

"What is…," he sneezes again, "this?" He finishes in irritation.

Hitomi now touches her hair in wonder and a look of realization makes her face twist sheepishly. "Sorry about that. It's hairspray. My friend made me use it."

One of Van's eyebrows is raised in wonder while his nose still seems to twitch a bit. "I see…" His wild bangs shade dark eyes but a mischievous glint lights them up briefly as he takes Hitomi's hand in his. "Come." He moves to follow the path and gently tugs on her hand to pull her with him.

Hitomi lets him lead her along the cobblestone path, wobbling a bit on the uneven surface in her hi heels. When Van notices her cumbersome steps, he swiftly scoops her up in his arms and earns a small squeal for his unexpected action.

Her arms are loosely wrapped around Van's neck as she is being carried further away from the palace mound and surrounding village deep into the woods. Hitomi rests her head on Van's shoulder as her body sways gently in his protective hold.

In the distance, a clearing slowly becomes visible and opens into what looks like a small pond surrounded by large, smooth boulders, bushes, and wild plants. Celestial bodies in the sky are reflected in the dark surface of the water as it ripples gently under the occasional breeze or touch of an airborne insect zipping across.

When they arrive at the small pool of water, Van sets his precious cargo down gently and shrugs off the jacket. Hitomi doesn't hesitate to remove her shoes now. In the moonlight, Van's muscular upper body is even more mesmerizing. The valleys and peaks of his defined form are hypnotizing to the point where Hitomi doesn't notice the evil glint in his eyes again as he carefully grabs the flimsy fabric of her tight dress between his fingers.

His hands rest on her hips for a moment before he begins to tug the dress upwards. Hitomi's eyes stay locked with his as she raises her arms so he can pull the dress over her head. Her heart speeds up considerably when his warm hands now find the clasp of her bra at the front. He mutters some unintelligible things about strange undergarments under his breath as it snaps open.

Admittedly, Hitomi never was a fan of push up bras so her chest expands gratefully at the release and the vile garment joins the dress in a heap on the floor. A corner of Van's closed mouth rises in satisfaction when he frees her of the unnecessary contraption. He chuckles openly, however, when he now sees the last remaining layer.

"Don't laugh!" Hitomi blushes nervously as she is left standing in a very modest pair of spandex boyshorts she usually wears underneath her workout clothes. "The dress was so short…"

Van shakes his head lightly when he leans in close to her ear and brushes his hands across the sides of her waist. "I am not. They suit you." He says before stifling another sneeze. "Alright, no more of this." He announces, grabbing a hold of the garment and pushing it down her hips without further ado.

He kicks off his boots and is about to steer her towards the edge of the water when Hitomi digs her heels into the ground firmly. "Oh no!" She says, turning around and pushing her index finger into the tan skin between his exquisite pectoral muscles. "You too." Her cheeks become a shade darker in the dim light of the moons as she points at his pants.

Van watches as Hitomi crosses her arms in front of her chest, creating a nice frame for her supple breasts. The roguish grin makes an appearance on his handsome face as he shakes his head slowly, causing jet black, wild hair to move slightly. "As you wish." He concedes and deftly unties the front of his black pants.

After he pushes the garment down his legs, he moves so fast Hitomi has no chance to fully regard him. Scooping her up in his arms again, he strolls into the shallow part of the pool casually. When the water brushes Hitomi's backside, it feels cool at first but when she is submerged further it's not so bad anymore.

Van releases her and she finds that she can still feel the ground underneath her feet. The waterline is at her neck while Van's shoulders are still visible. He faces her, the amused expression grin still present, and places a hand on the top of her head.

With gentle pressure, he pushes her down and Hitomi is submerged completely. Given more time, she would probably have protested but Van's evil grin had her stupefied. Grumbling inwardly a bit now, she runs her fingers through her hair underwater, scrubbing to remove the product that seems to offend his nose so badly.

The water is quite murky and it's too dark to see much, but she can make out the silhouette of his long, powerful legs right in front of her. He is waiting patiently for her to resurface, but Hitomi has her own evil agenda.

Slowly, tentatively, she reaches out until her hand brushes against the side of his hip, her fingers colliding with the long, prominent scar in that area. His muscles tense at her sudden, unexpected touch. Hitomi becomes courageous and boldly moves her hand lower, finding the length of his manhood swaying in the water.

A sudden, warm ripple travels through the water around Van and one of his hands finds Hitomi's arm and pulls her out of the depths quickly. His eyes are wide open but partly obscured by dark bangs.

"What are you doing?" He asks, his voice husky with passion.

"What does it look like?" Hitomi now asks with a small grin of her own, her small hand still firmly wrapped around him.

Van licks his lips, mouth suddenly gone dry as he sees the determination in her. The body of water they are standing in seems to become warmer and warmer now as Hitomi tentatively begins to move her hand, in a slow up and down movement.

A sound of pleasure escapes the usually reserved, young king's throat as his eyes shut and his head inclines towards the moons. As Hitomi settles closer to Van, one hand keeps working his increasingly hard length while the other is clasped around the bicep of his arm. His one hand is still loosely wrapped around her own upper arm as she continues the ministrations.

The water, now so warm around them that it feels like they are in a hot spring, causes steam to rise in the night air. Van's body seems like it is completely under her command as he shudders and his muscles contract and relax in reaction to her caresses.

When it seems like he is so lost in pleasure it won't take much longer to satisfy him, one of his hands finds Hitomi's face again and pulls her so close that she is forced to release her hold. Her soft breasts brush Van's chest in the most delicate of touches as his erection is trapped between their bodies. Heavy lids cover barely open eyes when his full lips find hers again in a searing kiss and his other arm sneaks around her waist, giving her no choice but to wrap her arms around him.

He groans into the connection of their mouths and bites down harder than he means to when Hitomi's fingers find the two jagged scars along his shoulder blades. The touch sends sparks into his very core and there is nobody else he would let get away with causing him this kind of sensation other than her.

Hitomi is completely oblivious to anything but Van. His hot body, his want for her pressing against her belly, and the way his fingers are digging into her flesh as his teeth nearly break the skin on her bottom lip. Everything is so intense that she doesn't notice the heat of the water until she opens her eyes and small, black spots start dancing around her vision.

"Van. You are making the water boil." She mumbles a bit incoherently after moving her face out of his reach. "Too hot…" Hitomi adds as she is beginning to struggle for air.

"Oh, I…apologize." Van now says a bit less dazed. "Come." He takes one of her hands from around his back and leads the way back to the edge of the water. While they slowly emerge, his broad, tan back with the large scars becomes fully visible. Water is tumbling across his spine and the roundness of his muscles near it as it slides lower until his firm backside appears.

The young king laughs a bit. It almost seems as if he is suddenly nervous now too when he turns his head and watches his Wing Goddess in a similarly soaked state behind him and staring. Her wet hair is a bit disheveled, but it doesn't do anything to distract from her beauty.

Considering what she has already done to him in the water it's a bit funny that Hitomi now blushes furiously when she sees him face her in his full, naked glory for the first time. His manhood still mostly hard for her, he beckons her to him again.

Regardless of their body heat and the warmth that the water provided, it takes only a few moments for the breeze to make Hitomi shiver slightly. "You didn't happen to bring towels, did you?" She asks him as Van uses his fingers to softly comb through her tousled hair.

His white teeth emerge behind an apologetic grin and he sheepishly rubs the back of his head as he slowly shakes his head. Then, a thought occurs to him and he pulls Hitomi close once more, cradling her head against his chest. He seems to be warm enough and it makes her wonder if he ever does get cold.

Her ear is pressed against the side of his chest and she can hear the strong beats of his heart thump deep inside. For a few seconds, the pumps become louder and faster as his chest strains under an unknown force until the softest and most delicate of touches brushes across Hitomi's back.

Her eyes are wide in wonder, just when she saw them the first time. Van's white, massive wings are creating a loose cocoon of feathers for both of them. She can't help but immediately reach for one of them and carefully runs a hand across the downy texture.

Van sighs deeply in response to her caress which makes Hitomi smile at him in pure joy. "They are **so** beautiful."

Nothing can compare to the feeling Van has right now. Not just the physical closeness, but the affirmation that the goddess in his arms fully accepts him as her soul mate, makes him whole with her love, and finally helps him realize that there is a future to look forward to.

The warmth of the cocoon makes Hitomi relax again as she molds herself against Van's body. Together, they slowly lower themselves onto the mossy ground as his wings continue to shield them from any disturbances. To have Hitomi' soft, slender body finally underneath his own is like a reoccurring, frustrating dream coming true.

Van's weight is braced on one of his arms as he partly lays on top of Hitomi and leans towards her. They kiss again, slow at first, but soon become more passionate. Hitomi feels like she is fantasizing when she briefly opens her eyes to regard the black haired, red eyed angel looming above her. His brow is now knitted in concentration as one of his hands disappears between her legs.

Her eyes shut tightly at the feeling of his calloused fingers brushing against her sensitive folds. Van's nose nudges hers gently. "Hitomi…look at me."

Hitomi obediently opens her eyes just in time to catch that glint of mischievous satisfaction in his garnet orbs again. The nerve of this man. He takes special pleasure in watching the subtle changes in her breathing and the slight quiver of her lips while he slowly penetrates her with his fingers. A cry of surprise and ecstasy escapes her mouth when his soft lips find one of her nipples and begin to caress it in synch with the motions of his hand between her legs.

Van doesn't need to continue for long until she is panting his name, begging for much, much more. Her hands, which have been holding on to his shoulder and arm quite tightly, are now pulling his entire body on top of hers. By the gods, how could he resist any longer having her so close, so warm, so ready for him?

He settles between her spread legs, wings falling behind him now. One hand is braced beside her shoulder, while the other moves underneath her rear to grip it tightly and lift her hips.

When Van finally lowers himself, Hitomi watches his sculpted, tan chest come closer until their faces are near each other once more. "Don't close your eyes …please" Is the only thing he asks of her before pushing the tip of his hard arousal into her wet opening.

They both gasp at the sensation and are able to see the pleasure in each other's eyes. Slowly and carefully Van rocks his hips back and forth, easing himself into her tight embrace. A series of content moans interrupt the otherwise quiet night around them when Hitomi feels him so deep inside of her.

It's better than she had ever imagined, finally confirming what she has hoped for. It's real. She is truly here, they are truly making love to each other, and she won't disappear ever again. This wonderful, beautiful man whose love for her never wavered has waited patiently for her to return to him, and the wait is finally over.

At that thought, Hitomi's hands now travel across his sides and towards his back where his wings break through the skin on his back. By now she knows that touching him in this area causes him a sensation like nothing else.

Her fingers gently trace along the junction of downy softness and hot skin and the action provides the anticipated effect. Van's grip on her rear tightens immediately and his mouth opens in a silent cry. Then, as if the feeling of passion suddenly multiplied, his head sinks down low, so his lips brush Hitomi's cheek and his movements against her become more forceful.

Where his hips before were rocking against hers in a languid, slow fashion, his thrusts now are becoming more sharp and thorough. His arm is supporting the weight of her hips more as he is pulling her against himself every time his hardness fills her completely. Hitomi's legs are wrapped around him tightly and her heels are digging into his firm buttocks as they are completely lost in each other.

It doesn't take long for them to reach the peak together. Even though they would have liked to enjoy this game for longer, the years of waiting have made it difficult to be patient. Now that they have finally found each other again, the unspoken agreement to enjoy themselves to the full extent of what is possible is still fresh on their minds.

When they collapse in a pleasant daze and a tangle of limbs, Van's wings cover them like a blanket. He pulls Hitomi against his warm, broad chest and holds her possessively close. Just like in the small room on board of the rolling crusade ship he doesn't want to let go of her.

Hitomi gently nuzzles his neck and inhales Van's own proprietary scent and the fresh spring water they just bathed in. His wings smell like a hint of something she knows but can't place it for sure. "Van?"

"Hmm?" Is his lazy, content reply.

"What do the clouds and the sky smell like?" She asks curiously.

He opens one eye to regard her briefly before placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose, closing it again and leaning his head against the mossy ground. "Like rain and sunshine."

"Hmm…" Hitomi acknowledges thoughtfully before she finally joins him in a soft slumber.

Or so she thought until Van's hand gently caresses her cheek. "Will you be mine forever, Wing Goddess?" He asks quietly.

"Wasn't I already years ago?" Hitomi answers with a soft voice, no need to open her eyes to know a lopsided grin now adorns his face.

 **The End**


End file.
